Saving Kalos (Y)
by Kaylove75
Summary: After just moving to Vaniville Town, Kalos from Pallet Town, Kanto and settling in, Serena and her Eevee, nicknamed Yosei, go out to meet the neighborhood kids, ends up with another Pokémon and starts her very own journey. Kalosshippping! Rated T for minor swearing.
1. PokéPals!

**_Saving Kalos (Y)_**

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

**_A/N:_**_ Yay! A Pokémon Y fanfic! I just wanted to say that Serena will have the pale skin and light blue eyes, but she have brown hair instead of the blonde hair and she won't have a hat, instead she'll have a ribbon (Please refer to the style with the light pink ribbon she wears in Pokémon XY episode 2 when Serena is watching Ash on the breaking new on the TV). But she might also have different kinds of hair accessories/other accessories as well. Her outfit will be changed a little too and some other things/people/styles might be changed up/switched around/different too!_

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

**_Chapter One – PokéPals!_**

_~Dream Sequence~_

_I was in an underground area in front of a large machine that seemed to have a cocoon of a Pokémon on it. I stepped towards the machine but froze when I heard a low growl. I looked up at the machine and took a couple steps back, feeling fear-a rare emotion for me-and awe as the cocoon began to shake and glow. It glowed brighter and brighter until all I could see was white._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

I bolted upright as I let out a yelp, starting my mom's Fletchling, who I knew was just about to Tackle me awake, and my Shiny Eevee, who I nicknamed Yosei, who had been sleeping on one of my pillows.

"What a strange dream. It's been the same dream since a week ago." I said out loud. I shook my head and decided not to ponder on it right now. I looked at Yosei and Fletchling and gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that and good morning you two!"

My name is Serena Sterling, Seré for short! I'm 16 years old, about 5' 7" and I have pale skin, pale sky blue eyes and brown hair. My mère, Grace Sterling, who is a famous Rhyhorn racer, and I just moved here yesterday to the Kalos region, Vaniville Town to be accurate. We used to live in Pallet Town in the Kanto region but after my père's tragic death we decided to move.

I hoped out of bed and placed my Pikachu Nintendo 3DS XL that I fell asleep playing with late in the night, on my nightstand. I then walked over to my mirror and brushed my messy long hair and tied my hair into a high ponytail with a black ribbon that had a heart shaped ruby on top of the middle of the bow, leaving some hair out to frame both sides of my face which I clipped both side back with a heart shaped ruby hair clip each. Then I changed out of my pink pajamas and into a black collared black sleeveless dress that had a high waist red on the skirt, black leggings, red socks and black lace up knee high boots. I grabbed my red tote bag and placed the strap on my right shoulder and then slipped my black sunglasses on top of my head. I looked in the mirror and gave myself a pleased smiled. I looked great!

A glint of light caught my eye as I went to turn around. It was my heart shaped silver locket. I lowered my head slightly and opened it. Inside were two pictures. One was of mére and père when they had paused in their slow dance to turn their heads and look at me laughing as I grinned widely and had spun around holding Yosei above my head when I was 10 years old and the second was of my dad and I standing next to each other with birthday party hats on and grinning at the camera and holding our hands in a peace sign at my 15th birthday party a year and two months ago. My père, Justice Sterling, was a Pokémon Ranger. Mère and I knew it was a dangerous job but we never knew we would lose him to it. It had only been three days after my birthday that père died on the job, saving some people and Pokémon from a landslide. But he had gotten caught up in it and fell from the cliff to his death.

I blinked my eyes to keep the tears from falling and tucked the locket under my shirt. After my père died I had changed. I used to be so happy, always laughing and a burst of energy that wasn't afraid to show any emotion. Now I'm the cool, calm, collected, silent type with what people say is a regal air around me. I still show emotion, just not as much as I used to. But I'm not at all completely emotionless, mind you.

I picked up Yosei and placed her on my left shoulder as Fletchling settled on my right and headed downstairs. Mère was at the stove in the small kitchen and had just placed a couple strips of bacon on a plate that had scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast on it. She turned around when she heard us and smiled.

"Good morning, Serena!" She said as Fletchling flew over and settled on mère's right shoulder and handed me the plate when I walked closer. "Did you sleep well? Moving is sure tiring, isn't it?"

"Morning mère. I slept fine." I said moving over to sit on the couch. I watched the movie my mère had on as I ate.

I quickly finished my breakfast and got up, placing the plate in the sink. Mère turned towards me and smiled.

"Well, now that you've eaten, I think it's time you go out and meet the neighbors." Mère said. "There are a few kids here around your age. Maybe you'll make some new friends. Then later we'll go visit your uncle Augustine Sycamore. He's the professor here, did you know?"

"Yeah, maybe, I will. And yes, how could I forget about uncle Sycamore?" I said nonchalantly as I stepped towards the front. "See you later, mère."

"Have a good day, sweetie!" I heard my mère call as I walked outside.

I closed the door and looked up to see a boy maybe a year older than me, about 17, and a girl about two years younger than me, about 14.

The boy was tall-about 5' 12", had a peachy complexion, blue eyes-that were several shades darker than my own, a dark red hat with white sunglasses perched on the bill sat on top of his hair that was a midnight blue that was nearly black and fell down to his chin, wearing a blue turtle neck jacket with white stripes on the front, sleeves and bottom hem, regular blue denim jeans, and black combat boots with blue laces and a black messenger bag with blue decals.

The girl was short-about 5'2", had a slightly dark skin tone, pale mint green eyes and long brown hair-a few shades lighter than my own hair-which she had styled in pigtails. She wore a pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows on the front and a pair of denim shorts with black frills at the ends. She had a matching pink wristband with a black frill. She had a pink Holo Caster clipped to her white and pink messenger bag with a black bow that matched her shirt across her shoulders and on her feet she wore pink strappy sandal-like flats with a small heel.

The boy smiled calmly and kindly as the girl grinned energetically.

"Welcome to Vaniville town. Name's Reinheart, Calem Reinheart. I live right next door." The boy said jerking his thumb to the right where another house connected to mine.

"And I'm Shauna Wilder! It's so great to meet you!" The girl said bouncing in place.

"Nice to meet you too." I said giving a cool smile/smirk. "My name is Serena Sterling and this is Yosei, my Eevee."

"Pretty name." I heard Calem murmur to himself.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or Yosei, so I stayed silent.

"That's a SHINY Eevee!" Shauna yelled in awe and amazement.

"That's right." I said, stroking Yosei's fur lovingly.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" She yelled excitedly. "Oh, yeah! Guess what?!" I looked at Shauna who looked like she was about to burst with even more excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"We've come to get you!" She exclaimed.

I blinked in surprise and I must have looked slightly uneasy because Calem stepped forward disarmingly and spoke, "Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region." He started, even though I already knew that. However I wasn't about to tell them the Prof. was my uncle just yet. "He's given a task to five kids, including the three of us. But…I'm surprised the Professor knows who you are since you did just move here to the Kalos region, after all."

I just gave a secretive smile and said in an equally secretive tone, "Who knows?"

Though I did wonder in slight annoyance just what my uncle was planning. I saw Calem and Shauna exchange a slight glance.

"Well, I'm going to go on ahead to the meeting place!" Shauna bounced. "Oh! You know what?!"

"What?" I humored her.

"We're to get…OUR FIRST POKÉMON!" She yelled and then looked thoughtful. "Well, you'll be getting your second one, I guess. Anyways, I'm going! See you there!"

Shauna ran off, leaving Calem and I to follow at a slower pace.

"She's very…" I trailed off trying to think of a word to describe her.

"Hyper, energetic, excitable…maybe a little crazy?" Calem offered looking amused.

"Yeah…" I said.

"That's Shauna for ya. She's 14 years old and the youngest of us teenagers in Vaniville Town, unless… How old are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and frowned slightly, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age? Even more so without informing your own."

Calem at least had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic, "You're right, I'm sorry. If it helps any, I'm 17 years old."

We walked up to a gate which Calem pushed open and held the door for me. I nodded in thanks. He closed the gate door and quickly caught up with me.

"16." I muttered.

"Huh? You're 16?" Calem asked.

"Yup."

"So then you're like the middle kid of us Vaniville teens." Calem mused. "Tierno is the oldest at 18, I'm next at 17, then there's you at 16, Trevor is 15 and Shauna's the youngest at 14."

"Greaaaat, just what I wanted to be. A middle child." I said sarcastically.

Calem laughed, "Well, at least we're not all actually related." He said.

"True, I guess." I said.

_'Although… I always wanted a sibling…'_ I thought.

"Ah! Aquacorde Town is just up ahead. There's a gathering place close to the southern entrance that all five of us were to meet up at." Calem said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Sure enough as soon as we had walked a bit into town we heard an excited shout from the left.

"Hey, Serena, Cal! Over here! Over here!" Came Shauna's loud and enthusiastic voice.

We saw Shauna and two others sitting at a table. Shauna was bouncing in her seat at the head of the table, to her right was a heavy set and friendly looking boy that looked about 6' 2" with black eyes and hair that was styled in a Torchic top feathers cut.

He was wearing a large black T-shirt that had a Vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers.

Next to him was another boy that looked about 5' 4" with an orange bob haircut and light grey eyes that held a rather serious and self-conscious expression.

He wore a white T-shirt with a green-grey vest that had a Pokéball logo on the left side of his chest, dark grey jeans and a green Holo Caster, backpack and shoes.

We walked over to the table and sat down, Calem next to Shauna diagonally to his right and me right next to him on his left. Yosei hopped down from my shoulder to sit on my lap.

"We were just talking about you, Serena!"

"Good things, I hope." I joked with a small smirk.

Shauna nodded enthusiastically and I heard the carrot top whisper in awe to Torchic hair about Yosei being a shiny Eevee.

"Looks like we're all here then." Calem said and then looked at me again. "I'll introduce you."

Calem look around at the other four, "Everyone this is Serena and her Eevee, Yosei."

The Torchic hair kid suddenly exclaimed, "Wow, Shauna! Your descriptions were spot on!"

"That's Tierno Jameson. He's a dancer and a really good one, despite all appearances." Calem said nodding at Tierno and then again at the carrot top kid. "And that's Trevor Lawrence. He's kind of shy, but an overall ace student."

Trevor nodded at me while Tierno grinned, "Nice to meetcha, Serena!" He looked thoughtful for a second and then voiced his thoughts. "Hey guys, I think we'd feel a lot closer as friends if we call each other nicknames! So, Serena, can I call you Lady S? You seem to have this regal and cool air around you."

"What?! No way! She a Lil S for sure!" Shauna jumped up and cried out before I could say anything. "What do you think Trevor?"

Trevor flinched back away from Shauna like she had burned him and was wide eyed.

"Shauna…you want me to nickname some I just met?!" He exclaimed looking nervous and then muttered. "You shouldn't put people on the spot like you always do."

Trevor seemed to think about it though and soon enough voiced his opinion, "How about something more causal and low key? Um, maybe S-kins?"

I grimaced at the names and then narrowed my eyes in a deadly glare at Calem just daring him to come up with another nickname as…well…as weird as those three. Although I kind of like Lady S…

Calem raised his hands up in defense and chuckled a bit, "How about you decide what you want us to call you."

"Seré is fine." I said uncomfortably.

"Seré?" Shauna said as if testing the name out. "That is so…so…" She grinned and I braced myself for her now predictable outbursts. "CUTE!"

"Uh…thank you." I murmured.

"Yup! We're going to be such great friends, so I'll call you that too!" Shauna said and then turned her attention to Tierno. "Can we see the Pokémon now? I wanna meet my partner now!"

"Haha! Alright, alright! Trevs and I felt just as excited when we got our first Pokémon!" Tierno laughed.

He then grabbed the capsule that was laying by his feet and put it on the table.

Calem looked at me, "Since you're new I'll explain what Pokémon is who and their types."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Okay, the one on the left is Chespin, it's a Grass type, while the middle one is Fennekin, it's a Fire type and the last one is Froakie, it's a Water type." Calem explained. "Why don't you go ahead and choose first."

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's fine. Right Shauna?" Calem asked.

"Yup! Go ahead! Pick one!" Shauna said and was bouncing in her seat again.

I looked at the three Pokéballs in thought for a moment before reaching out and picking the middle one. I smiled and stood up, holding Yosei in my left arm and walked a few paces away from the table. I turned to face everyone and let out my new Fennekin.

"Fenn! Fennekin!" It cried.

My smiled grew as I squatted down, knees together and placed Yosei beside me.

"Hi there, I'm your new trainer and this is Yosei!" Yosei greeted Fennekin warmly and vice-versa. "I hope you, Yosei and I will be very close friends!" I said and smiled even brighter when Fennekin agreed enthusiastically. "Hmm… I think I'll call you Kasai!"

Calem smiled at me and then turned to Shauna, "Go ahead, Shauna."

"Yay! My turn!" Shauna said and stared intently at the two remaining starters. By then I had returned to my seat with Kasai back in her Pokéball and Eevee on my shoulder. After a few moments of silence Shauna yelled startling us all, "I choose Chespin as my partner!" And snatched the left Pokéball. "We are just sooooo cute together!" She squealed.

"And that leaves Froakie for me!" Calem grinned and grabbed the remaining right Pokéball. "It's nice to meet you friend, I'm Calem. I can be a real Pokémon Trainer now, thanks to you!"

"Um…pardon me." Trevor stammered as we all looked at him. "I…uh…I have something from the Professor to give you three as well. This device will help you understand Pokémon on a much more personal level. It's a Pokédex."

Trevor handed the pink one to Shauna, the blue one to Calem and the red one to me. We thanked him as we received our Pokédexes respectively.

"Um… you see, the Pokédex I gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records a Pokémon's data upon meeting and capture." Trevor explained gaining a bit of confidence. "The reason you all get one is because the Prof. wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complex the Pokédex. It's kind of like an important mission he gave us, I'm positive!"

Tierno laughed and shook his head, "Oh lighten up, Trevs. You're so serious all the time." Tierno then looked at me, "Um, here, Seré. Please take this with you." He handed me a letter addressed to mère. "It's a letter from the Professor. He said to give it to your mom before you leave."

"Alright, I will. Thank you." I said and put it in my bag.

"Alright, I guess we're done with our errand for the Professor." Tierno said to Trevor who nodded in agreement. "I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon now. C'mon Trevs!"

The two got up and ran off leaving Calem, Shauna and I. Calem turned to me and spoke, "In Kalos, special kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before you can do any of that. Our parents already okayed it, so we're all already good to go."

I nodded, standing from my seat and had just taken a few steps when Calem called out to me.

"Oh, wait! Before I forget!" He said. "All of us will be traveling together."

I raised an eye brow, "In such a big group?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, no, not like that. We'll be traveling together not in a big group but separated. But we'll never be too far from one another. Sometime one or two of us will travel with another of us for a bit but then go off on our own again. You get what I mean." Calem explained.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." He said as he and Shauna stood from their seats. "Tierno and Trevor have already gone off to the Santalune Forest so Shauna and I will wait for you by the entrance-"

"WAAAAAIT!" Shauna yelled out and marched over to me. "Seré, we're going to battle first! Right here, right now!"

My startled look morphed into a battle determined smirk.

"Alright then. You're on!" I said brandishing Kasai Pokéball in my outstretched arm.

"Yay! Go Lil Chespin! This will be our first battle together! We'll win with style!" Shauna declared releasing her Grass type starter.

"Not if we can help it! Time to shine, Kasai!" I said kissing Kasai's Pokéball and releasing my Fire type starter.

"I referee." Calem volunteered. "This is a one-on-one battle with no time limits. Begin!"

"Kasai, Ember!" I commanded.

Kasai let out a cry and opened her mouth shooting multiple tiny balls of flame at Chespin, doing major damage since she has a type advantage.

"Ahh! No, Chespin, use Growl!" Shauna said panicking.

Chespin looked panicked as well and opened it mouth to let out a loud growl.

"Block your ears and keep your eye on your opponent." I said calmly.

Kasai pinned her ears back to her head blocking out all sound and watched Chespin carefully. Once Chespin closed his mouth Kasai perked her ears back up waiting for my next command.

"Finish it off with a Scratch, Ember combo!" I ordered.

Kasai ran up to Chespin and scratched him a bunch before jumping away and using Ember while she was in the air before landing back on the ground. Chespin swayed and fell to the ground in a faint.

"Chespin is unable to battle! Kasai and Seré win!" Calem announced.

"Way to win it, Kasai! I'm proud of you!" I said hugging her after Kasai had run to me and jumped into my arms.

"Aww… I wasn't done watching my cute Lil Chespin battle yet…" Shauna pouted and returned her fallen starter but then smiled. "Still…you're amazing Seré! Here, I'll heal Kasai for you."

She pulled out a Potion from her bag and sprayed it on Kasai who winced at the stinging sensation of the healing spray.

"Thank you." I said. "Hey Shauna, can I give you some advice?"

"Huh? Sure!"

"Don't panic when battling. When you panic, your Pokémon can feel it and it'll make them panic or confused." I said.

"Huh… I didn't know that." Shauna said. "Thank you, Seré! I'll keep that in mind and next time we battle, I'll be as calm and collected as you! And we'll win for sure!"

I just smiled a bit at Shauna's enthusiasm and nodded, "We should get going so I can get this letter to my mom soon."

"Okay! Say hi to your mom for me!" Shauna giggled happily.

"Don't forget, we'll wait for you near the entrance of Santalune Forest." Calem said.

I nodded smiling a bit and waved as I turned around and headed home. Maybe living in Kalos wouldn't be so bad after all now that I have some new friends and a new Pokémon partner. I especially wouldn't mind getting to know Calem more! Tee hee!

**End Chapter One!**

**_A/N:_**_ Nine pages…NINE freaking pages and 3898 words including A/Ns! I was up all night typing this so you guys better enjoy this first chapter! Not sure when Chapter Two will be typed and finished. Soon I hope! PLEASE REVIEW!_

**-^.^-**

_OMG, you guys! I just **love** this game! It's so bossome (Boss + Awesome lol)! I got Pokémon Y version on Oct. 15 and I beat it in ten days! That's like a new record for me! I usually take forever to beat a Pokémon game (since I usually almost always lose interest sadly…). But this game was fun and entertaining! It was a bit too easy though…_

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


	2. Arachnophobia and a Mishap so Soon?

**_Saving Kalos (Y)_**

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

**_A/N:_**_ THANK YOU, THANK YOU, **THANK YOU** to those who reviewed the first chapter! This chapter has a bit of drama and suspense and is almost nothing like the last chapter. Now then kiddies, I **know** you can't find Ariados, Spinarak and Galvantula in Pokémon X and Y unless you trade from another Pokémon game. But this just makes things a little more fun, creating a "moment" between Calem and Seré! Plus early in the story we see a rare personality (a moment of fear and panic) from Serena (a side you won't see often and that's completely different than how she acted in the last chapter but with reason) that you won't get to see very often._

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

**_Chapter Two – Arachnophobia and a Mishap so Soon?_**

When I got back home mère was thrilled to bits that I'd already made four new friends, gotten a new Pokémon plus Pokédex from Uncle Sycamore and was going to travel the Kalos region with my friends. Mère helped me pack for my journey (giving me some food to start me off, a cooking and eating-wear travel set, a tent and sleeping bag combo, a warm blanket, two changes of clothes, a bathing suit, sandals and my favorite black trench coat). Then she, Fletchling and Rhyhorn gave me a big send off with lots of love and good lucks.

I then made it back to Aquacorde Town and bought some Pokéballs and Potions before heading across the bridge-what a pretty view of the water!-and meeting up with Calem and Shauna. Then Calem showed us how to catch Pokémon and gave us each ten Pokéballs. Huh, guess I shouldn't have bought the ones I have earlier since it would have saved me a bit of money. Oh, well… The more, the better.

As I made my way towards the forest I battled and beat a kid, at the forest entrance, named Austin.

I walked into the forest entrance. It was cool and the lighting was dim. It was really pretty too, with all the flowers, trees and plants. I could hear Fletchlings and cries of other Pokémon. I had only taken a few steps when I heard Shauna call out to me.

"Seré! Hey! Wait up!"

I stopped walking and turned around, waiting for her to catch up to me.

"Let's walk together! I feel like something exciting's gonna happen if I stick with you!" Shauna said. "And I'll heal your Pokémon whenever you want me to!"

Even though Shauna was a little too loud and a bit annoying, she was just naïve enough and so darn energetic, always wanting to dash off without thinking much, that you couldn't help but want to stay near her to protect her. We hadn't known each other for little more than a day, but she was already like a hyperactive little sister to me. So I agreed that she could tag along with me as I explored the forest.

…

It was an hour and a half later. Shauna and I had battled many wild Pokémon and trainers. I even caught a Pikachu and nicknamed it Kaminari! I learned Shauna loved puzzles and was pretty smart despite her overall attitude. She was currently gushing about how cute my Pokémon are. I think we were nearing the middle of the forest now when a thought hit me and made me freeze in my tracks. Shauna stopped talking and looked a bit puzzled at me.

"Are you alright, Seré? Oh, I was talking too much, wasn't I? I'm sorry, I'll try to be quieter." Shauna said.

"No, no…you're fine. I just thought of something" I said looking around a bit. "Hey, Shauna? There aren't any spider-like Pokémon in these woods are there?" I asked suddenly nervous, which is so out of character for me.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?" Shauna asked.

"I, uh… I have _severe_ Arachnophobia." I answered my voice shaking slightly.

Jeez, I hated when I got like this. It totally ruined my cool and quiet reputation. But spiders… Ugh, something about them just…

"Ohhhh." Shauna said and looked around in concern and watchfulness. "Well, hopefully we'll soon be out of the woods." Shauna giggled a bit at her pun. "I'm pretty sure even if there are, we won't run into…them…"

She trailed off as we stumbled into a small clearing…full of spider webs.

"Oh…" Shauna said slowly, her mouth took on an 'O' shape and her eyes were wide.

Her expression would have been really cute and adorable if I weren't starting to freak out.

"You…you w-were sa-saying?" I said starting to tremble and inwardly cursing myself for it.

"Y-Yeah. I spoke too soon, didn't I?" Shauna sweatdropped. "Let's, uh, just…turn around. Maybe they haven't noticed us yet."

"Ariados aria!"

"Spin ara arak!"

"Galvantula!"

And then we were surrounded… There were a bunch of Ariados and Spinarak and one Galvantula, which I'm sure was the leader. I slowly backed away from the Ariados and Spinarak nearest to me with wide panic and terror filled eyes and backed towards Shauna who looked pretty scared herself. But unlike Shauna, I had a huge fear a spiders and spider-like Pokémon and I'm pretty sure we had just accidentally disturbed their nests.

"Maybe I should just stop talking now." Shauna said sheepishly.

"Ya think?!" I cried and was really starting to panic.

Yosei jumped off my shoulder and starling growling at them.

"GALVAN!" The Galvantula, who was most likely the leader, cried out.

Then all the Ariados, Spinarak and the Galvantula charged at us. I let out a high pitched scream of rare fear, terror and panic-and I'm pretty sure everyone, human and Pokémon, in the forest heard me scream-and grabbed Yosei with one arm and with my other hand grabbed Shauna's wrist who yelled something like 'run for your life!' and bolted away.

"EEEEEYYYYAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET _AWAAAAAY_! NOOOOOOOO!" I screeched all the several Ariados and Spinarak, and the Galvantula chased after us. "I _HATE_ SPIDERS!"

Okay! I _hated anything_ that was spider like! Did I mention I have Arachnophobia really bad? Oh, I did? Several times already? Well then, I'll say it again: _I HATE SPIDERS!_

The spider Pokémon were launching attacks at us now and I had let go of Shauna's wrist, but I knew she was keeping up. Yosei had jumped down to the ground and was running in front of us.

I felt a searing pain in my left arm but I ignored it, focusing more on getting away. A few minutes later we saw Calem up ahead looking like he was searching for something or someone. He probably heard me scream… Oh, Arceus…how embarrassing…! What the-! Now's not the time for that!

"Calem!" I yelled absolutely terrified.

Shauna burst ahead of me and hid behind him a ways as I ran straight into him, hiding my face into his chest and clinging onto his jacket for dear life. Yosei stayed in front of us growling and moved into an attacking position. Calem wrapped his left arm around my back as he stumbled back a bit from the force of me crashing into him.

"Wha-Seré? Shaunee? What's wrong?" Calem asked. "Was one of you the girl that I just heard scream?"

Then we all heard loud crashing noises and the angry spider-Pokémon's cries. I stiffened and clung tighter to Calem. I could feel tears sliding down my face now.

"Make them go away, make them _go way…please _Calem!" I whimpered and cried pathetically into his jacket.

"Alright. Hang tight." He said softly tightening his hold on me reassuringly and I felt him grab a Pokéball from his Pokébelt and throw out his Fletchling and command it to use Gust to blow all the spider Pokémon away. When it had done that and all the spider Pokémon where gone, he raised his arm and returned Fletchling to its ball. "Okay, Seré, they're gone now."

But I didn't quite hear him, well I did kind of, but he sounded so far away. Suddenly I felt like all my strength was sapped from me and I slumped fully against him.

"Seré? Serena? Hey! Are you alright?!" I heard him yell in alarm.

"Is she going into shock?" Shauna asked. "She said she has severe Arachnophobia…"

I felt him lower me to the ground. He still kept an arm around my shoulder holding me up against him. He pressed two fingers on my neck to check my pulse.

"She seems-" Shauna interrupted Calem sounding horrified and worried.

"Oh, Arceus, Calem! Look at her arm!"

I struggled to stay awake and by now I could only heard bits and pieces of what they were saying. But I felt him touch my arm and it _hurt_! I let out a small cry of pain.

"…poisoned… Was…hit…by...son Sting?" Calem wondered and then asked Shauna another question. "Do….have…Pecha Ber…juice with you?

"Ye…re you g…Cal." Shauna spoke. "Will…okay?"

"Yeah, she'll…fine! …you worry!" Calem said.

That was the last thing I hear before I felt a sweet liquid carefully poured into my mouth and down my throat. Then everything went black and quiet.

…

When I woke up I knew I was leaning on something and I felt warm and safe. However I noticed whatever I was leaning on was moving up and down in a slow, calming rhythm. Then I heard Calem's voice. He was saying something to Shauna and as he spoke the thing I was leaning on vibrated faintly. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Shauna sitting in front of me against a tree with Yosei in her lap. I didn't see Calem though. Weird…I thought I heard him speak. I lifted my left arm and winced a bit at the ache and rubbed my eyes. Strange it felt like something light weight was covering my hands, arms and upper body.

"Seré?"

I froze and my eyes snapped wide open as I tilted my head up to look with wide startled eyes at the thing I was leaning on, the thing that also just spoke my nickname and sounded like Calem. Oh… It actually is him and I'm…sitting…on…his lap.

"Eh…EHHHH?!" I yelped and jumped off of him. "Wha…? Wha…? What the hell?!" I screeched pointing a shaky finger at Calem.

My face all the way down to my neck felt really hot and I knew I was blushing a bright red that put Cheri Berries to shame.

"Seré! You're okay!" Shauna shouted in excitement.

But Calem and I ignored her at the moment as we were currently having a stare down. I looked confused, startled and a little outraged as he looked sheepish, embarrassed and…oh my Arceus! He was blushing a bit! It was kinda cute… What am I saying?!

"I can explain…" He said.

"Then start talking." I demanded defensively and hugged myself self-consciously.

I was actually pretty embarrassed and when I get embarrassed I get really defensive and hostile.

"When you fainted, you wouldn't let me go. So I carried you as Yosei let Shauna carry her, and hug her to death," He muttered the last part before continuing, "as we continued trying to find our way out of here. We stopped about fifteen minutes ago to rest and you still wouldn't let go."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's true! Seré, you can really have a vice grip when you want to!" Shauna flailed her arms with her eyes tightly close and mouth open wide trying to prevent us from arguing. "Even _I_ tried to pull you off of Cal."

I blinked twice and blushed even more as I looked away from the two, still embarrassed.

"I-I…see." I stammered. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's fine." Calem said standing up and waving it off. "No harm done. Well, now that you're okay, I'm going to go on ahead and continue exploring. We'll meet at the exit. See you!"

And then he was gone. Shauna, Yosei and I were quiet and unmoving for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"So, uh, you wanna tell me what exactly happened?" I said not really understand what the hell just happened.

"Oh! Um, apparently you got hit by a Poison Sting in your arm and you were poisoned." Shauna explained. "Luckily I just love the sweet taste of Pecha Berry juice and always have some with me, so we were able to help you get rid of the poison."

"Oh. Well, thank you Shauna. I guess I owe you now, huh?" I said grabbing my bag and Yosei, who rubbed her head against my cheek affectionately, from Shauna with a 'thanks' and we started walking.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! That's what friends do for each other!" Shauna said. Then she grinned teasingly. "Hey, you do know you're still wearing Calem's jacket, right?"

She giggled and my eyes snapped to my torso and arms. Sure enough Calem's blue and white jacket was on my person. It was so big that it covered my hands and reached down to my knees, completely covering my dress that only reached to mid-thigh. Now that I really think about it…he had been wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt with a Pokéball logo on the chest instead of his jacket.

"_St-Still_? I didn't even know I was _wearing_ it in the first place!" I said, my voice a slightly higher pitch than usual.

No wonder it felt weird earlier when I was rubbing my eyes…and that I felt so warm and comfortable.

"Why…" I trailed off looking at Shauna questionably.

"Oh! Calem said something like, 'a person's body temperature lowers when they're asleep or unconscious' and he didn't want you to get cold." Shauna said. "Ya know, I think Cal really likes you, even though we all just met. After all, he doesn't let just anyone wear his favorite jacket, much less forget to get it back from them! Tee hee!"

"Sha-Shauna! How could you say something like that?! W-We just met, like you said!" I squeaked getting flustered.

Ugh, I am so not acting like my usual self anymore. I blame the stupid spiders, my new friends…and my uncle, for sending us all on this journey together. Although…I… I'm really happy too.

As we continued on our way to the exit, Shauna kept teasing me about Calem and asking why I hadn't taken off his jacket. I patiently ignored her, but truthfully I liked having and wearing Calem's jacket. I felt safe and secure and I knew I'd feel a little reluctant to give it back.

…

"Yay! The exit!" Shauna cheered. "Looks like we beat Calem and the guys here!"

"So we did." I murmured halfheartedly.

"Looks like I was right though!" Shauna chirped.

"Huh?" I looked over at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember earlier when I said I wanted to walk with you because I felt something exciting was going to happen?" She asked. "Well, I was right!" Shauna giggled.

I just gave her a half annoyed, half not-at-all amused glare, but didn't say anything. I was still distracted by my thoughts. I let Shauna play with Yosei as I sat down nearby against a tree trunk. I unclipped the two Pokéballs from my belt containing Kasai and Kaminari and smiled softly. I have two new Pokémon partners and I'm on a journey with some new friends. I'm kind of glad mama and I moved to the Kalos region. Sure I miss Kanto, Pallet Town and Ash, Gary and Leaf…but I already like it here a lot. I know I'll be fine. But maybe someday I'll go back and visit. I looked up when I heard Shauna shout. I stood up clipping Kasai's and Kaminari's Pokéballs back onto my belt and saw Calem approaching.

"So, you girls got here first, huh?" He asked. "Guess I'm next door neighbors with a girl who has a lot of potential."

I just smirked a bit. Calem then looked down at my torso and smirked a bit himself.

"Oh, I guess you're still wearing my jacket." He said teasingly.

I turned bright red and scowled in embarrassment.

"W-well, you forgot it! And I couldn't be bothered to carry it around…so I kept it on." I said stubbornly, refusing to even look at Calem. _(**A/N:** Oh, Seré! You're such a kawaii tsundere! Lol)_

I passed my bag to Shauna as Yosei jumped to the ground so I could take it off and give it back to its rightful owner. I hesitated only for a second with his jacket in my hands, before I handed it back to him. I fought to keep a nonchalant face as I actually was reluctant to give it back as I said I would be, when Shauna had to open her mouth.

"Seré really liked wearing your jacket, Calem!" She piped up as he was putting it back on.

I turned multiple shades of red and glared a thousand daggers at Shauna who merely smiled innocently.

"Is that so?" Calem mused looking amused.

"Ha! Y-Yeah r-right!" I shot back defiantly and cursed my stuttering.

Calem laughed a bit, "Well, if that's the case, I'll just have to lend it to you again some other time."

I refused to speak or look at Calem as I picked Yosei up and kept a neutral face, but inwardly I was relieved and jumping for joy at the possibility of wearing Calem's jacket again.

It was then Tierno and Trevor showed up. Tierno did a little dance move with his feet and spun around crossing his arms in a pose before standing at ease again.

"The way Pokémon move is so incredible! I want to show the spirit that they do when I dance!" He cheered.

"Tierno…" Trevor sighed exasperatedly. "Could you think about something else other than dancing and the movement of Pokémon for once?"

Tierno just grinned sheepishly. Shauna ran up beside Tierno and looked excited.

"Now that we're all here, let's get going to Santalune City!" She cheered.

My four friends started walking ahead, but I needed to speak with Calem alone.

"Calem…" I said quietly, catching his sleeve before he could get too far.

"What's up?" Calem asked turning to face me as I let go.

"…" I blinked a few times and opened and closed my mouth, probably resembling a Magikarp right now, as I tried to figure out what I wanted to say. Thankfully Calem was patient. "I…um…about my Arachnophobia-"

"It's alright, Seré. I understand." Calem interrupted and looked at me with kind and understanding eyes. "Everyone has something that they have an extreme fear of."

I looked at him gratefully, "Thank you…" I murmured gratefully.

He nodded and the two of us ran to catch up with the others. I couldn't wait to see what other adventures and mishaps would happen on this journey! Just as long as there were little to no encounters of spiders and spider Pokémon…and not to mention, I couldn't wait to wear Calem's jacket again! Haha!

**End Chapter Two**

**_A/N:_**_ And there's chapter two! It's a bit shorter than the first chapter…8 pages and 3363 words, including author's notes…but not by too much, thankfully! Poor Seré-chan… I have Arachnophobia too, so I know how you feel! PLEASE REVIEW!_

**-^.^-**

_Translation for the Spider Pokémon/Poisoned scene:_

_Calem:_

_"It's poisoned. Was she hit by a Poison Sting?"_

_"Do you have any Pecha Berry juice with you?"_

_Shauna:_

_"Yeah, here you go, Cal!"_

_"Will Seré be okay?"_

_Calem:_

_"Yeah, she'll be fine! Don't you worry!"_

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


	3. Santalune City and the Bug Type Gym

**_Saving Kalos (Y)_**

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter features a dinner (date lol) with Seré and Calem, learning a bit more about Seré's past, some more of Seré's bad sleeping habits, the first Gym battle, an evolution and an angry/scary side of Seré. Please review after reading! Reviews are very much appreciated and loved! Thank you!_

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

**_Chapter Three – Santalune City and the Bug Type Gym_**

"Let's see… We're on route 3 now! So, what are you all going to do?" Shauna asked.

"Look for Pokémon, duh!" Trevor said. "We're to complete the Pokédex, after all. Different Pokémon live in different places. To put it differently, it's a way to find different Pokémon than the Pokémon that were in the forest!"

"I bet different Pokémon will used different moves. I sure want to see that." Tierno said.

"What about you Calem?" Shauna asked.

"I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and challenge the Gym Leader." Calem said confidently. "Pokémon trainers test their strength and skills by battling the Leaders in each Pokémon Gym after all."

"Wow! You know so much!"

"I learned a lot from others and my parents." Calem said. "What about you Seré?"

"I'm going to do the same and challenge the Gym Leader. But first, I'm going to train for a bit." I answered.

Calem nodded, "Alright. Oh, I have something for everyone. 'Adventure Rules' that I wrote down. There are 10 total and every trainer should know them."

He passed them out to everyone.

"Here's yours, Seré." He said handing me a small notebook.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and then looked around at everyone.

"Look in those rules if you ever get confused about something." He said and then waved before taking off.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Shauna said. "I'm going to spend time with my Lil Chespin! I guess this is where we all split up for now…"

We all said our 'see you laters' and headed in different directions. I went back into the forest to do some training in a peace.

…

After a quick lunch break and about four hours of training I called it quits for the day. As I emerged from the forest and onto Route 3, I notice it was evening and getting dark. I started on my way to the city where I would first find a Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon and get a room for the night. Just as I was stepping down a flight of stairs a girl wearing roller blades skated past me.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" She called.

I shrugged and continued on my way. I used to roller skate with Ash, Gary and Leaf and I kind of missed that.

…

Upon entering Santalune City, I quickly located the Pokémon Center and went inside. As I approached the desk, Tierno came inside after me and called out to me.

"Hey, Seré!"

"Hi Tierno." I replied as he walked up to me.

"How did your training go? Wow, you and Yosei look tired! Are you here to have Nurse Joy heal your Pokémon?" He asked.

"It went pretty well. We were training for four hours straight. But now my team and I are stronger than ever! We're ready to take on Viola tomorrow." I said smirking. "And yeah. That and to ask for a room for the night."

"Oh, no need for that last part. We're all bunking together. You and Shauna have one room, number 107 I think, while the guys and I have the room across from yours, which is 108. Just tell Nurse Joy your name and that you're rooming with Shauna and ask for a key." Tierno said.

"Oh, okay, that works out great." I said.

"Yup. Pokémon Centers sure are awesome! Oh! You can deposit and withdraw Pokémon from the lab that you have caught with that PC over there." Tierno said pointing at a computer near the front desk. "You can only carry six Pokémon at a time. So the others are transported to the Professor's Lab."

"That's pretty handy." I said.

Tierno nodded, "Oh, yeah, Seré! The Pokémart is in the back of Pokémon Centers. It's probably smart to stock up on supplies while you're here."

"Yeah, good idea. Well, see you later, Tierno!" I said.

"Okay! Good luck with your Gym battle tomorrow!" He said.

I thanked him and headed toward the front desk where a kind looking pink haired lady was at.

"Good evening! Welcome to Santalune City's Pokémon Center! I'm Nurse Joy! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Serena. I'd like to have my Pokémon healed and I'm sharing a room with a girl named Shauna but I don't have a key."

"Yes, Shauna said you'd come by and ask for one. Let me take your Pokémon first and then I'll get you your key." The nurse said and placed a try with six round slots onto the counter.

I nodded and returned Yosei to her ball before placing all three of my team into the slots of the tray. The nurse took the tray into the room behind the desk and came back out empty handed.

"Your Pokémon will be healthy and good to go in the morning and," She grabbed a card key and swiped it into a machine. Then she typed something into the computer and handed the card key to me. "…there's your key. Your room number is 107. Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No, I think that's it. Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!" I said and bowed.

"Okay. If there's ever anything else you need, please let me know. Your room is to the right of the desk and down the hall on the left side. Have a good night!" Nurse Joy said.

I nodded and headed for my room. As soon as I got to room 107, I swiped the card key into the slot, opened the door and went inside. Shauna wasn't there but had left her stuff on the top bunk bed. Guess that means I got the bottom one. That was just fine with me. I could tolerate heights if I had to, but otherwise avoided high places. I placed my bag on my bed and dug into it for my wallet, which I slipped into my skirt pocket. I left the room then, intending on finding a small diner or café to eat dinner at.

When I left the Pokémon Center, I walked around, passing a large fountain with a statue of a Roselia with water coming out of its rose hands. I noticed there were two cafés located on either side of it, but they were really busy and crowed so I continued on walking, hoping to find a quieter and less crowed place to eat. I passed the Pokémon Trainer's School and the exit to Route 4. I continued up some stairs and found a small café with outdoor seating that was near a cliff that overlooked the city. I went inside and was quickly seated at the nearest table outside, upon request, to the edge of the cliff. I may not be fond of highs, but I really enjoyed a nice view. The waiter left me a menu and said he'd be back to take my order in a bit. I looked over the menu and quickly decided what I wanted. As I waited for the waiter to come back, I placed on elbow on the table and leaned my head into my hand while my other hand clutched my locket that now hung over my shirt, as I looked out at the view and was soon in deep thought about my dad and how life was before he died. So I didn't notice Calem come up to me until he spoke and startled me.

"Seré?"

I jumped, letting go of my locket and turned quickly to look at him with slightly wide and startled eyes.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." He said looking guilty.

I quickly shook my head, "No, it's fine, don't worry. I was just thinking too hard."

"Thank goodness. Mind if I sit and eat with you?" He asked.

I shook my head again and raised my hand, gesturing him to sit and handing him my menu, "No, not at all. Please do."

He thanked me, sat down and looked at the menu for a few minutes before placing it on the table again showing that he decided.

"That's a pretty necklace." He complimented.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"So what were you thinking about so intently before I arrived?" He asked.

I looked at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell him. In the end I just lowered my eyes sadly and shook my head. He looked at me concerned and opened him mouth to speak when I beat him to it and changed the subject.

"So, how did your gym battle go?"

Calem gave me a strange look that was a mix of concern, sadness and worry for me, but went along with my unspoken request and answered my question.

"We won." He said and showed me his Badge Case where in the first slot the Santalune Gym Badge rested. "It was tough because Froakie had a disadvantage, but Fletchling managed to help pull us through."

Then he went on and told me about his battle. He had to pause though when the waiter came to take our orders.

"…and then-!"

"Please excuse me for interrupting, but what would you like to order?" The waiter asked looking apologetic.

"Oh, I'll have the le tourin d'ail doux with a baguette and a chocolat chaud, please." I ordered with a perfect Kalosian accent.

Mére, pére and I did live here in the Kalos region before. I was actually born in Lumiose City and we lived near mére's brother, Uncle Sycamore. But six years after I was born we all moved to Pallet Town in Kanto, where pére had been born and raised.

"And for you, sir?" The waiter asked after writing down my order.

"I'll have the lobster bisque and a café au lait." Calem ordered.

"Very good. I'll have your orders ready soon." The waiter said and then left after giving a small bow.

"Won't the caffeine keep you up all night?" I asked.

"Nah!" He laughed a bit. "It actually does the opposite. What about you? There's caffeine in chocolate."

"True, but not as much as coffee." I grinned.

"I guess that is true." He laughed. "Anyways, as I was saying earlier, and then…"

I eagerly listened as Calem continued telling me about his Gym battle.

…

"So the Gym leader's name is Viola and she uses Surskit," I cringed. It had a spiderlike look to it, "Which is a Water and Bug type and Vivillon which is a Bug and Flying type, right?" I asked and took a bite of my baguette.

"Yup. You might have a bit of a challenge using Kasai against Surskit but Vivillon should be easy enough to take down. You might want to use Yosei when battling Surskit. Be careful though, Vivillon is her strongest Pokémon." Calem said.

I smirked, "Surskit shouldn't be a problem for Kaminari."

Calem looked confused, "Who?" He asked.

"Kaminari, my Pikachu I had caught in the Santalune Forest earlier." I explained.

"Oh, well then you're good to go, I guess." He said. "I should probably tell you one last thing."

"And what's that?" I said taking a sip of my chocolat chaud.

"The entire downstairs of the Gym where the Leader is, is designed as a huge spider web that you have to walk on to get to her."

I swallowed hard and turned pale, "Oh great…" I muttered.

"I think you'll be okay. It's actually quite pretty down there despite the web." Calem said. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Calem stood up and went inside the café for a few minutes before coming back out again. He walked over to the table and spoke,

"Well, we should be heading back now." Calem said.

"Alright. Let me just pay for my meal first." I said and got up.

"No need." Calem said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I already paid for both meals." He explained.

"You did…_what_…now?" I asked in disbelief. "Why? It's not that I don't appreciate it but, I'm not completely helpless, ya know? I can at least pay for my own meal…"

"I know you're not helpless and that you can do things for yourself." Calem said. "Just think of it as a welcoming gift, new neighbor."

I looked at him and smiled a bit before sighing and plopping myself back onto the seat. I had then made my decision to tell him of my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Remember earlier, you wanted to know what I was thinking about?" I asked softly. "Well…it was about…about my…"

I had to stop talking or I'd lose it right then and there. But damn it all, I wanted to tell him! I was going to tell him no matter what!

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, Seré." He said kindly.

I shook my head, not daring to speak at the moment so I unclasped my locket from around my neck, opened it and handed it to Calem. He took it carefully and sat down across from me again, looking at the small pictures silently.

"The picture on the right is of my père and me. It was taken on my 15th birthday…three days before he was killed." I muttered sadly.

Calem jerked his wide, shock filled eyes to me. But I looked away from him and focused of the night sky above the city below us.

"Seré…" He murmured. "How was he…?"

"My père, Justice Sterling, was a Pokémon Ranger. He had managed to rescue a bunch of people and Pokémon from an avalanche but he had gotten caught in it and fell to his death." I said softly. Tears glistened in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had, had enough crying for the day. Instead I whispered brokenly, "I miss him so much, Calem…"

Calem nodded in understanding and reached out to take my hand. He smiled softly.

"Smile, Seré." He said.

I must have had a bewildered expression so he explained.

"I didn't know your dad but I'm sure he would not want to see you sad. He would want to see you smiling as beautifully and brightly as you did in the pictures in your locket." Calem said smiling himself.

I just sat there and blinked stupidly. Did he just say I had a beautiful and bright smile? Calem let go of my hand and stood up, closing my locket and walked around the table until he stood in front of me. I just stared up at him with wide and slightly watery eyes. He leaned down and clasped my locket around my neck before straightening back up again. He held out his hand to me and when I placed my hand is his, he pulled me up and to tugged me to him in a warm and safe embrace. I blinked and stood still in a daze before slowly raising my arms and wrapping then around Calem's torso. He pulled back just enough to look down at me and smile. I stared at him for a moment before slowly closing my eyes and letting myself give him a genuinely bright smile back. I heard his breath hitch a bit and opened my eyes to see him looking down at me in awe and saw a slight blush dusted on his cheeks. I smiled even brighter.

"Thank you…Calem." I whispered softly.

…

As we walked back to the Pokémon Center, he slipped his jacket around my shoulders, making me jump. He laughed and said something about not wanting me to get cold and that he did say he would lend it to me again, referring to earlier today. I just glared at him in annoyance, but slipped my arms into his jacket's sleeves and smiled softly when I thought he wasn't looking. Ugh, I hope I'll be back to my usual self tomorrow. Today was just waaaaay too emotional for me.

…

"WAKE UP SERÉ!" Shauna shouted in my ear causing me to bolt upright. "Jeez! You're hard to wake up!" She then groaned.

I just stared at her dumbly, still not fully awake.

"Huh…?" I mumbled and yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's after nine-"

"WHAAAAT?!" I yelled now fully awake. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

I threw the covers off and dashed into the bathroom.

"I did!" Shauna called through the door sounding amazed. "But, wow, Seré! You sure can sleep! I bet if you were sleeping and a huge natural disaster happened, you would sleep right threw it!"

"Ha ha! Very funny!" I said sarcastically.

I did my morning rituals and changed out of my favorite silk black and silver wispy pajamas and into my day clothes. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair, deciding to tie half up into a high ponytail with my black ribbon and leave the other half down. I kept my bangs out to frame my face and placed my hair clips in and sat my sunglasses on top of my head. Looking in the mirror, I was pleased with how I looked so I left the bathroom. Shauna had been sitting at the desk and looked up when I came back into the room.

"Wow! Your hair looks really nice when it's half up, half down!" She complimented.

"Thank you." I said with a small smirk.

…

Shauna had informed me that the boys had gone ahead and that she was going to do the same now that I was finally awake. I ran to the front desk and exchanged my cardkey for my now fully healed Pokémon, Yosei returning to her usual spot on my shoulder and headed for the Gym. I was challenged to a battle by a girl, whose name was Rinka and was wearing rollerblading gear, in front of Gym and won, earning a pair of clip on roller skates which I was happy about. I loved skating of any kind ever since I was a little kid!

…

When I stepped into the Gym I was amazed by all the photographs on the walls. I guess Viola is a photographer or something. There was also a pole in the middle of the room that lead to the second floor, I guessed, since there were no stairs or elevator. I noticed the Gym Attendant look at me and sneer unkindly. Jeez, what was his problem? Well, I didn't want to cause a fight so I just raised my eyebrow coolly and grasped the pole with both hand and jumped crossing my legs around it as I slid down. When I arrived at the room below I violently cringed, almost letting go of the pole and falling at the sudden flinch, when I saw the spider web I was supposed to land on. Although in the back of my mind it did look kind of pretty with all the dew drops on it. I sighed though knowing I had to jump if I wanted to get to the Gym Leader and win my first Badge, so I let go. I landed unsteadily on the web as it bounce from the force of me landing on it and fought for a moment to regain my balance. The web was a little sticky so I guess that helped save me from falling to the ground far down below the web. When I had gotten my balance, I looked around impressed. Calem was right, it was pretty down here, despite the web, with all the giant plants around. I noticed that the dew drops that weren't flung off when I landed on the web formed a path that avoided the first two of the Gym Leaders underlings.

I smirked, "Now, what fun would it be to avoid battles that'll help my Pokémon grow stronger."

…

I battled all three underlings, David, Zachary and Charlotte and made it to the Gym Leader, Viola herself.

"Such a determined expression… That glint that your eyes have…it shows me you're up to the challenge…" She murmured and smiled looking excited. "It's fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! This is your first time challenging a Pokémon Gym, isn't it?"

"Yes, we aim to win and won't settle for less." I said determinedly.

"Fantastic!" Viola shouted. "What's your name, trainer?"

"Serena." I answered and then nodded my head to Yosei, "And this is my Eevee, Yosei."

"Ee! Vwee vwee!" Yosei barked.

"Serena…and Yosei…" She nodded, "Well, you two, whether it's the tears of being frustrated from losing a defeat or the blossoming joyfulness of a hard earned victory… They're both great themes for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just absolutely fantastic!"

She lifted her camera and snapped a picture of our determined expressions…and blinded us for a few seconds, in which I gave her an annoyed look that she waved off much to my irritation.

"Now then, come at me with all you and your Pokémon have." She said stepping back some and brandishing one of her Pokéballs in her outstretched hand. "The lens of my camera is always focused on winning…so nothing will ruin this shot if I can help it!"

"Will do!" I said, smirking. "We won't lose! Time to shine, Kaminari!"

She called out her Surskit, which I grimaced and shuddered at-at least it didn't look like those spider Pokémon in the forest, and I kissed my Pokéball before I called out Kaminari.

"We'll start!" I shouted. "Kaminari, Thunder Shock!"

"Use Quick Attack!" Viola commanded.

Kaminari's attack missed as Surskit raced toward it. I fought to calm my spider fear because I knew my partners would sense my panic and in turn either panic themselves or get confused.

"Dodge it with Agility!" I said.

Kaminari created several moving copies of itself and surrounded Surskit.

"Use Bubble Beam, find the real one!" Viola said.

But I quickly spoke, "Electro Ball! Before it has a chance to move!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Kaminari let out a cry and dispersed the clones appearing behind Surskit, launching its attack.

"Ah! Surskit, dodge it!" Viola cried but it was too late.

"Surrrr…skit…"

Surskit was down for the count.

"Wow! With only one hit, despite all the attacks thrown about and dodging at the beginning, you managed to take my Surskit down." Viola said as she returned her fallen Pokémon. "However, it won't be that easy with—Vivillon go!"

I relaxed seeing the pretty butterfly Pokémon and held out Kaminari's Pokéball.

"Well done, Kaminari! Return!" I called, clipped it back to my Pokébelt and grabbed Kasai's Pokéball and kissing it, "Time to shine, Kasai! Let's go for the win!"

"Fenn! Fennekin!" She cried.

"We'll start this time!" Viola shouted, "Vivillon, use Powder!"

My eyes widened. If that hit Kasai then it would explode if we used a Fire type move.

"Kasai don't let that hit you at all!" I commanded. "Use Ember at it and brace yourself!"

Kasai shot a few balls of fire at the powder and it all exploded doing some damage to both sides. Now there was smoke covering the battle field.

"Oh, no! Vivillon!" I heard Viola cry.

"Kasai, you alright?" I called.

"Fen!" Kasai nodded.

"Vivillon, clear away this smoke! Use Gust!" Voila said.

"Not so fast! Kasai, use Flame Charge before that happens!" I said.

Kasai burst out of the smoke taking Vivillon by surprise and hit it straight on with Flame Charge. Vivillon fainted, falling from the sky and was recalled to its Ball before it hit the ground. I grinned, realizing we had just won and gave a joyful shout when all of the sudden Kasai began to glow and change form.

"Braxien!" Kasai cried.

"Kasai! You evolved!" I cried in happiness and excitement as I glomped my newly evolved Pokémon.

"Brax! Xien brax!" She said and then grabbed a twig and placed in the top of the fur in her tail, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Fantastic! You and your Pokémon both showed me a whole new depth of field! That was just fantastic!" Viola cried happily, "You didn't even let us hit you once and on top of that your Fennekin has evolved into its next stage! Fantastic!"

I grinned and recalled Kasai, thanking it for a battle well done. Viola grinned like a proud big sister and walked over to Yosei and me.

"Young Trainer…Serena you…" She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking back at me. "No, you didn't do it alone. You and your partners have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic, absolutely fantastic!"

Viola handed me the Bug Badge which I pinned securely to my bag.

"Congratulations, kiddo! Now why don't you check behind this here tent? Take the flight of stairs you find beyond and you'll find yourself on the top floor again quicker than a flash!" Viola said and waved goodbye as I thanked her and left.

Turns out it lead to a door behind the photograph of the Butterfree. Just as I was leaving the Gym Attendant stopped me.

"Well, well! Looky here, you got the Bug Badge! Nice, I suppose, future champ! I bet that schmancy-pantsy Professor who gave you that Fennekin-oh, excuse me, I mean Braxien now would be jumping for joy to see it." He sneered in a taunting-like tone.

"Oi…" I said and glared coldly at the attendant making him flinch slightly. "I wouldn't go speaking badly about my uncle if I were you."

"W-Wait _you're_ his niece? So then…that means you're also that famous Rhyhorn racer, Grace Sterling's daughter!" He stammered.

"That's right." I said holding my head high and smirking. "My family's pretty famous. We also have a lot of connections… So if I really wanted to I could have you fired for insulting and speaking badly about us."

The attendant was shaking and looking terrified at the thought.

"However," I said looking away and flipping my hair. "I'm not _that_ mean. But…" I whipped my head back to look at him with a sharp glare and snapped. "That doesn't mean I _won't_ do it if this kind of thing happens again! Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The attendant coward down.

"Good." I said, "Let's get out of here, Yosei."

Yosei barked an agreement and we left the Gym. I scowled at the thought of that attendant. I hated people who talked badly about others and were all talk, no action.

"Well, no use dwelling on it anymore." I said and grinned.

Because we got our first badge and thanks to all that training yesterday and the Gym Battle Kasai evolved from Fennekin to Braxien. I made my way to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon real quick and then it was on to Route 4!

**Chapter End!**

**_A/N:_**_ Wow! This is the longest chapter so far…at 4631 words, including author's notes! Sorry for the pathetic battle scene… I've never been good at writing battle scenes of any kind. Hopefully I'll get better!_

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


	4. Uncle Sycamore

_**Saving Kalos (Y)**_

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

_**A/N:**__ This chapter features getting Kaen-the event Torchic and the capture of Kawaii-a Skitty, receiving Honō-the Charmander from the professor, the reunion of Seré and her uncle, the reaction of her friends upon discovering Seré's relation to Professor Sycamore, revealing a couple of hidden talents that Calem and Seré have and a couple of Kalosshipping (is that the Serena/Calem shipping name?) moments. I'm going to mix up the order of the Kanto starters in the battle between Seré and Sycamore._

_Also, I put a __**Saving Kalos (Y) Character Bio's**__ on my profile, so check it out!_

_Please review after reading! Reviews are very much appreciated and loved! Thank you!_

_I'd like to give a shoutout to _**trunksgf96**: _Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! I look forward to receiving them and reading what you have to say every time after I've posted a new chapter!_

_Also a big "THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY I WANT TO CRY" to everyone who has review Saving Kalos (Y)!_

_And thank you to those who Favorited and Followed Saving Kalos (Y)!_

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

_**Chapter Four – Uncle Sycamore**_

After resting at the Pokémon Center for a bit and receiving a male Torchic rather suddenly, which I named Kaen, from a lady who rambled a bit about an event, we headed off to Route Four where we ran into another lady whose name was Alexa and just happened to be Viola's older sister. We chatted for a bit and I learned Alexa was a journalist. She told me to stop by the big publishing house in Lumiose if I had a story to share and wished me luck, then Yosei and I were on our way.

I had decided to let Kaen, Kaminari and Kasai out since Route 4 was very pretty and had so many flowers and a few maze hedges around, which the three seem to enjoy playing in. We battled some more wild Pokémon and a few trainers as we took our time walking. There was a huge and magnificent fountain called the Perle Fountain with a small quote, 'Acceptance creates harmony.' I decided it was a great place to stop for a quick lunch.

"Yosei, Kasai, Kaminari, Kaen! We're stopping for lunch!" I called out to my team, who all ran back to me then.

I smiled and placed a blue and black plaid picnic blanket down on the ground in front of the fountain. Then I placed four bowls down and filled them with Pokéfood.

"There you guys go!" I said. "Eat up!"

"Eevee!"

"Pikachu!"

"Torchic!"

"Braxien!"

Once my Partners had started eating, I got the sandwich and water bottle that I grabbed from the Pokémon Center before we left, from my bag and started eating myself.

…

After we had eaten, we relaxed a bit more before packing up and continuing on our way. I had returned everyone but Yosei to their respective Pokéballs.

I stretched my arms as I was enjoying the sun on my face and laughed a bit as I saw Eevee chasing something playfully up ahead. As I got closer I saw it was a Skitty.

"Uwaaahhh!" I cried. "It's sooooo cute! I have to have it!" I ran up to Yosei and Skitty. "Hi, Skitty! Ohhhh, you're so cute! May I pet you? Please?"

"Nya? Nya nya!" She meowed cutely and walked closer.

I grinned and petted her. Kya, her fur was so soft!

"Awww! So soft! Hey, Skitty?" I asked and waited until she looked up at me. "Would you like to come with us? Pretty please?"

Skitty tilted her head cute and I had to resist squealing in fear of frightening her away. But Skitty let out an excited meow and jumped into my arms. I grinned and tapped a spare Pokéball against her head. It wiggled a bit and stopped with a beep letting me know the capture was a success.

"Alright! I caught a Skitty!" I yelled as I jumped up and raised the Pokéball in the air. I then let out a squeal and called my new friend out.

"Nya nya!" Skitty meowed.

I crouched down and smiled, "Welcome to the team, I'm Serena and this is Yosei."

"Eevee, eev eevee!" Yosei barked.

"Hmm… I'll call you…" I thought for a moment and then snapped my finger in triumph. "Kawaii! Do you like it?"

"Nya!" Kawaii nodded and began to chase its tail cutely.

"You're so cuuuuute, Kawaii!" I squealed and hugged her, but not too tightly. I didn't want to suffocate Kawaii.

…

I had returned Kawaii and continued on. I soon came to another gate as I approached Lumiose City and in front of it was a calm looking guy, wearing what seemed to be a high class guy's academy uniform that was a white blazer, white slacks and light brown dress shoes and had a blue bowtie, and a snobbish girl, wearing what seemed to be a high class girl's academy uniform that was white blazer, white skirt and white knee high boots with a grey ring near the tops and had a red bowtie, about a few years older than me. The guy spotted me and turned towards me, the girl following his lead, as I got closer.

"Hi there!" Calm Guy greeted and I thought I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes which was weird since I had no idea who he was.

"Hello." I said and gave a slight nod in greeting.

"Have you heard of the Pokémon Flabébé?" He asked.

"Yeah, I battled a few a while ago." I said.

"I see! So, it's now registered into you Pokédex." Calm Guy said and continued before I could ask how he knew I had one. "As expected of one of the five Trainers Professor Sycamore picked!" Well, that explained that…kind of.

"Brace yourself, because Flabébé is a Fairy type Pokémon!" Snobby Girl piped up.

"A…Fairy type?" I asked in disbelief, never hearing of such a type before.

"Yes. It's a new type just recently classified!" Calm Guy said and was then abruptly shoved aside as the girl spoke excitedly.

"It ended up turning the entire matchup system on its head!" She shouted.

I took two steps back and raised an eyebrow, "I…see." I said slowly.

Calm Guy recovered and turned towards Snobby Girl, frowning at her but didn't say anything.

"Yup! We've been battling Fairy types against other types at Professor Sycamore's request." The girl said. "Oh! My name is Sina Alexander! An absolutely beautiful name for a wonderfully gorgeous lady such as myself!"

My eye began to twitch a bit in annoyance. Calm Guy turned towards me again and smiled kindly and apologetically.

"I'm Dexio Valentino." He introduced.

So _they_ were the assistants my uncle spoke about in his letters and on the phone at times.

"And I'm Serena Sterling, the professor's niece." I said bracing myself for an outburst. I wasn't disappointed.

"Ehhhh?! _You?!_ _You're_ Professor Sycamore's niece?!" Sina exclaimed in shock.

"Yup." I said shortly, growing irritated.

"I had thought so." Dexio said and then explained when my eyes narrowed at him. "I've seen a picture or two of you and your family and a few more recent ones of you and your mom in the Professor's office."

"I see. But it's really _not_ a big deal though." I stressed and scowled more.

Dexio, Arceus bless him, quickly changed the subject.

"Professor Sycamore had also given me a Pokédex, but that was two years ago." He said. "I could be titled as a Pokémon-Voyage Veteran."

"Hey! It's been a few years since you've been to the lab, right? You've probably forgotten where it is, so I'll show you the way to the lab. Come along now, before I leave you behind."

As she walked away I narrow my eyes at the pushy girl. But I followed her anyways. I know Lumiose City has probably changed in the years we'd been in Kanto, but I'd never forget where my uncle's lab was. Our old house we lived in was near it as well.

Dexio, who had been walking in the middle, a few paces ahead of me, looked over his shoulder and spoke, "I hope you and your Pokémon are doing well? Walking with your Pokémon is a good thing. It helps strengthen the bond between you two."

I nodded. We then caught up with Sina, who was looking impatient.

"Go through this gate and you'll be in Lumiose City!" She said. "Let's get a move on already!"

We walked through the gate and into the city. I stopped and marveled in awe. Yup, Lumiose had changed a lot…and it was _huge_! Still there was some familiarity in this spot and I recognized where I was.

"We'll go ahead and wait for you in front of the lab! It's just down this street!" Sina said, grabbing Dexio by the arm and dragging him with her as he complained and protested.

'_So much for showing me the way, even though I already know it. What if I had been Shauna and gotten lost?' _I scowled at the thought and the possibility of them getting Shauna lost in the big city. _'Unforgivable! They're lucky I already know the way!'_

I walked on the familiar street towards the lab. Even though the possibility of a lost Shauna that was given poor directions to the lab were slim to none, I still kept my eyes peeled.

But I didn't need to worry after all.

"Ah, I think another one has arrived!" I heard my uncle say from the other side of the wall, that divided the room and lead to my uncle's office, to my left as I made my way to said room.

Shauna and Calem were already inside when I walked in and got to the third floor. I guess I was the third to arrive. Tierno and Trevor were the only ones left to arrive.

"Seré!" Shauna squealed and jumped on me, knocking us both to the ground.

"Hey, Shauna." I said patting her head and then she got off of me. "Hey guys."

Calem came over and extended his hand to help me up, which I took gratefully.

"Thanks, Calem." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

I looked past him at my uncle who was looking at me with a fond almost teary expression. I smirked and placed a hand on my hip.

"What are you getting so teary eyed for, Sycamore mon oncle jamais amusant?" I said teasingly and then flew into his open arms. I had really missed my Uncle a lot.

"Ah, chére nièce, I am not." Uncle protested. "You sure have grown from the little girl I last saw. You look just like your mother when she was your age, but you have you father's eyes."

I stepped back and smiled up at my Uncle.

"Wait…_Sycamore O-Oncle_?!" The two exclaimed looking shocked. "Professor Sycamore is your uncle?!"

"Oh… Did I forget to tell you guys?" I asked innocently. "Oops… Er, surprise then?"

"Oh my Arceus, duh! How stupid can we get?" Calem muttered and Shauna looked at him quizzically, even I raised an eyebrow at him. He then explained. "Seré's mom is Grace Sterling the famous Rhyhorn racer and sister to the Kalos region's Professor Augustine Sycamore. _Everyone_ knows that! How could Ms. Sterling's daughter being the Professor's niece have slipped our minds?"

There was a murmur of agreement from Shauna before my Uncle clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright! Let's get down to business while we wait for the other two. We'll talk more later on, Serena." Uncle said. "I guess you three know me one way or another, but I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm Professor Sycamore. It's a real pleasure to meet you all!"

The three of us greeted him back and Uncle Sycamore took a moment to study us all.

"Well then, how is your Pokémon journey coming along so far? Have you met all kinds of different Pokémon?"

We all nodded excitedly.

"Superb! May I have a look at your Pokédexes?" Uncle asked.

We all handed over our Pokédexes. Uncle placed them into three of the five slots of a huge computer. Seconds later our names, info, a picture of us respectively and the number of Pokémon seen and caught were displayed on the screen.

"Ah, well done, well done everyone!" Uncle said happily and returned our respective Pokédexes to us. "You all do have a certain je ne sais quoi about you! I have a good feeling about you!"

Then my uncle gave a smirk and crossed his arms confidently.

"Yup, they're definitely related. They have the same smirk and confident stance." Calem whispered to Shauna purposely loud enough for me to hear.

I scowled and elbowed Calem sharply in the ribs. He made a soundless yelp as I snickered at him. He groaned quietly and shot me a scowl of his own.

"Children." My uncle said gaining our attention again. "Let's have a battle. I'll be your opponent. Now decide amongst yourselves who will face me."

After a seven minute discussion, five of those seven minutes being between Calem and I arguing about which one of the two of us, since the Shauna passed on battling, would face my uncle, it was decided that I face him after I threatened to punch Calem in the gut. Calem had just said it would be better for his pride if he backed down and not get any more pain inflicted by a girl. But he came back with a promise to beat me in a Pokémon battle of our own.

…

My uncle led us to the basement where there was a couple of dirt battle fields. Calem and Shauna stood off to the side as Uncle Sycamore and I took our places on the field.

"Alright, show me what you've got, Serena!" Uncle yelled from across the field. "Go, Charmander!"

There were excited gasps and chatter from my friends upon seeing the Kanto Fire starter.

"Charmander, huh? You're going to battle me with the Kanto starters then?" I murmured and smiled at Yosei. "Alright, then I'll start with my very own Kanto Pokémon! It's time to shine, Yosei!" I outstretched my arm letting Yosei run down it and leap onto the battle field.

"So, we finally get to see Yosei battle…" I heard Calem comment.

"And you won't be disappointed Calem!" I winked at him.

He smirked back, "We'll see." He said. "You better come out the victor, Seré!"

"I plan on it!" I said and turned back to my uncle. "Ready, to lose Uncle?"

"It's okay to be confident, ma petite nièce, but to be over confident will be your downfall." Uncle warned.

"I know that, cher oncle." I said.

"For someone who just moved to Kalos, Seré sure knows the native language very well." Shauna mused.

"There's a reason for that, Shaunee." I said. "And I'll explain that later. Let's get this started already! Yosei, Shadow Ball!"

"Counter it with Flamethrower!" Uncle commanded.

There was a small explosion as the attacks collided.

"Use the smoke as a cover and then surprise them with Quick Attack." I said.

Yosei ran into the smoke and waited for a moment before darting out with an incredible speed and ramming into Charmander who flew back and summersaulted backwards a few times. He swayed a bit as he stood up.

"Charmander are you okay?" Uncle called.

"Charrrrr!" He roared and the fire on his tail flared up.

"Good! Then use Iron Tail!" Uncle said.

"Yosei, when he gets close dodge it and use Bite!" I commanded.

Yosei did as she was told and dodged Iron Tail and clamped onto Charmander's left arm. Charmander roared in pain and flailed his arm around trying to dislodge Yosei.

"Charmander, calm yourself and Fire Punch, quick!" Uncle said.

Charmander made a fist with his right paw as it burst into flame and repeatedly punched Yosei.

"Hang in there, Yosei!" I said looking concerned.

Charmander landed a final strong punch that removed Yosei from his arm. Both Pokémon were tired and panting by now.

'_One more attack from Yosei should finish off Charmander…but it'll be the same if Charmander lands a hit on Yosei. I've got to plan this next move carefully.'_ I thought furrowing my brow. _'That's it!'_

"Yosei, use Last Resort!" I commanded.

Yosei glowed a translucent gold color and with a speed faster than Quick Attack slammed into Charmander, the powerful attack effectively knocking him out.

"Ah, Charmander return!" Uncle said and Charmander was recalled into his Pokéball. "A job well done."

I ran onto the field and Yosei jumped into my arms, "You did it, Yosei! I'm so proud of you!" I cheered as I lifted Yosei above my head and spun around laughing and smiling, before hugging her to my chest.

My uncle watched with a soft smile and I heard him murmur, "An excellent strategist…just like her father was." I turned to my uncle and gave him a small smile before racing over to Shauna and leaving Yosei in her care for now before returning to my side of the battle field.

"Well, then let us continue!" Uncle said. "Go, Squirtle!"

"The Water type starter now." I mused and grabbed a Pokéball from my belt, kissed it and threw it to the field, "Kaminari, time to shine!"

Kaminari came out with a cry as electricity sparked from her cheeks.

"Now that we have a type advantage, things should go by more smoothly and quicker. The rest of this battle should be a piece of cake." I said, smirking. "Kaminari, Electro Ball!"

"Deflect it with Water Gun!" Uncle said.

Water Gun slammed into the ball of electricity and sent it soaring into the wall at my left, thankfully the opposite wall that my friends and Yosei were leaning against.

"Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Kaminari's cheeks crackled with electricity before unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt that hit Squirtle causing her to cry out and topple over in a dead faint.

"It went down with one move!" I heard Shauna exclaim in awe.

"Type advantages may help make a battle easier to win, but I think it's also the strength of the Pokémon and its Trainer that may have something to do with how easy it was for them to win." Calem mused his thoughts out loud. "But still…it's very rare to fell a Pokémon with one attack even if it has a type advantage."

I glanced at my friends at the corner of my eyes and saw my two first Kalos friends talking to each other in quieter voices now as Shauna looked at me with an idolized gaze of awe and excitement and Calem watching me intensely, thoughtfully and with newfound respect. I felt my face begin to heat up and quickly focused on my uncle, who unfortunately was as observant as ever and smiled with a knowing look in him eyes. I just returned Kaminari, thanked her for doing well and scowled at my uncle coldly. He just laughed and sent out his final Pokémon.

"You're up now, Bulbasaur!"

I smirked knowing it was not time to use _her_ to battle.

"Alright, this time I'll battle with my very own Kalos starter. Kasai, time to shine!"

I kissed Kasai's Pokéball and threw it towards the field where my Braxien came out with a bright flash.

"Braxien!" She let out her cry.

"Kasai evolved from Fennekin to Braxien!" Shauna exclaimed loudly in even more excitement and awe.

I could practically see stars in Shauna's glittering eyes and felt my pride swell.

"Kasai let's try to beat Kaminari's battle time!" I called. "Use Psychic to hold him in place and then use Sunny Day and Fire Spin!"

Kasai's eyes glowed an eerie blue and lifted Bulbasaur into the air. Bulbasaur fought and struggled as Kasai then used Sunny Day, conjuring up a very bright fake sun above us since we were indoors, that powered up Kasai's Fire type moves and then unleashed a powerful Fire Spin that raged and spun around the poor Grass type until it fainted. Kasai then lowered it to the ground and let out a victorious cry as I smirked and crossed my arms in triumph.

Uncle recalled Bulbasaur and grinned with pride in me and how I battled.

"Très bon! Fantastique, ma petite nièce! You are an excellent Trainer already and the fact that you took out two of my Pokémon with one hit, type advantage or not, isn't something just any regular Trainer can do. You are truly special, ma chère."

"Merci, but it's my Pokémon that deserve the thanks. They're the ones who battled hard and won the fight for me. All I did was guide and command them."

My uncle just grinned and nodded, while I received Yosei back from Shauna, before ushering us upstairs to the second floor, where he took my injured Pokémon and placed them in the healing machine and continued to lead us up to the third floor and back to him office.

"I think I have just about figured it out!" He said.

"Figured what out?" Shauna asked.

Uncle winked at Shauna and faced me.

"Ma chère, you are indeed an interesting Pokémon Trainer!" He said to me and held out a tray with the Kanto starter's Pokéballs on top. "It would be just marvelous if you took another Pokémon with you. Go on, pick one!"

'_Charmander was the starter I was going pick in Kanto so…'_ I reached out and grabbed Charmander's Pokéball with a small grin. _'Might as well stick with the Fire starters.'_

"You picked the one you were going to pick in Kanto, huh?" Uncle mused. "I see. Well, that's simply wonderful that you got to have a Charmander after all!"

"Yes, it is." I said and let out the fully healed Kanto Fire starter.

"Charrr!" He cried.

I leaned down in front of him, "From now on we're be partners. I think I shall name you Honō." I placed my hand on Honō's head affectionately. "Welcome to the team, Honō!"

"Char! Charmander!" Honō cried excitedly.

I smiled and returned Honō to his Ball.

"Since you've chosen Charmander, I've decided to give you this Mega Stone. It's called the Charizardite Y." My uncle then turned to Calem and Shauna before I could ask what the Charizardite Y was for. "Now then, you two may pick a Pokémon as well."

"I don't know which one to pick!" Shauna said excitedly.

"Don't worry, Shauna. Take your time." Calem said.

"I want Squirtle! It's so cute!" Shauna suddenly decided and took Squirtle's Pokéball.

"Then that leaves Bulbasaur for me!" Calem said and took Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

"Very good. I have a feeling the remaining two kids will be here soon." Uncle said and right after Tierno and Trevor walked into the room.

"Hello, Professor!" Tierno said.

"Oh, everyone else is already here." Trevor observed.

"See." My uncle said to Shauna, Calem and I knowingly. "Fantastic! Everyone is all here now!"

My uncle observed us all for a moment and then spoke.

"Now that we are all gathered here, I'd like to say something." My uncle placed one hand on his hip and the other hand made a fist and was raised by the side of his head as he grinned. "Be the best Pokémon Trainers you can be!"

'_Ever the dramatic one.'_ I thought with a smirk.

He then crossed his arms and smiled normally, "At the same time, never forget to have fun with your Pokémon as you travel! Also I would like to ask all of you for your help on solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery…the secret and potential of Mega Evolution. A new kind of evolution that only occurs during a Pokémon battle." Uncle looked at the stone in my hand and then at me, "That's the reason why I gave you that Mega Stone a moment ago. It's a very important clue."

I looked at the orange and red marble like stone in my hand and briefly remembered the similar red and white stone I was given when I got Kaen.

"Mega Evolution? But…what about the Pokédexes?" Trevor said looking disappointed.

"My boy, if that if what 'best Pokémon Trainer' means to you, then I want you to go on and complete that Pokédex." Uncle said and Trevor then looked relived.

"Mega Evolution sounds pretty exciting!" Shauna giggled.

"Yes, indeed." My uncle said. "Well, if you are interested in Mega Evolution, then how about you make your way to Camphrier Town tomorrow morning? That town has a lot of history so you might find some hints there."

We all nodded and started to talk amongst ourselves.

"Now listen." My uncle announced and we moved our attention towards him. "By visiting many different places to complete the Pokédex, you'll most likely see Pokémon with many different ways of living and meet people with many different ways of thinking. Start by accepting the many other ways of living and thinking that you may not agree with and think about what is really important. By doing that you may truly broaden your horizons."

Calem crossed him arm and furrowed his brow, "I think being different that others is a major part of what makes me special in my own way." He said and then confidently smirked. "So, mastering Mega Evolution will set me apart from other Trainers for sure!"

"Indeed. Now, it's gotten quite late." Uncle looked out the window. "You are all welcome to stay the night here at the lab and I," Uncle grabbed me and squished my head to his chest much to my objections. "Have to spend some very much needed time with my nièce chérie!"

"Your niece?!" Trevor and Tierno exclaimed and I was hit with déjà vu from earlier with Calem and Shauna's reactions as I struggled to get away from my crazy uncle.

…

"You still have that old grand piano, Uncle Sycamore?" I asked in disbelief before we left Uncle's office.

"Oh, yes. I couldn't bear to ever give it away. Not when it's still in good condition and plays perfectly." Uncle replied. "Oh! I know! Why, don't you play a bit for us, Serena?" My uncle suggested gesturing at the piano.

"Oh…um, I haven't played in years, Uncle…" I said holding my hands up and waving them with a hesitant smile.

"Calem knows how to play the piano. Let him play then!" Shauna piped up.

"Then Calem will play and you can sing. I _know_ you can still do that." Uncle urged and pushed us toward his piano.

I opened my mouth to protest more insistently now, but caught Calem's eye. "Ah, come on, Seré. Let's give them a show they'll never forget!"

I sighed and gave in, "Fine…" I muttered.

He smiled, placing his arm around my back and tugged me the rest of the way to the piano.

"Can you play Innocence the English version by Amanda Lee?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and took a seat at the piano as I took my place in front of Calem, slightly to the right.

"Are you sure you want to sing that one?" Calem asked. "That's not an easy one to do, after all."

"Oh? Are you doubting me?" I asked raising an eye brow and frowned at him.

Calem smirked back at me, "Nope. Not at all."

"That's what I thought." I said huffing.

Calem placed his fingers on the keys and began to play.

"The feelings I kept deep inside are now screaming at the top of their lungs. Trying to voice our now infinite vow." I started out strong, ignoring the awed and smiling faces of my friends and uncle. My tone and pitch slowed down as I sang the next verse, "I've wandered all my life, relying on a whim and that has led me astray. Light has become my foe, defying everything. While my future fades away."

My voice sped up with Calem's pace but still stayed at a low pitch.

"Tonight the moon invites me to the night sky. But my lips hesitate to voice a reply. But even so I'm screaming from the depths of my heart!" My pitch rose and I was now giving my all into the song. "The feelings I kept deep inside are now screaming at the top of their lungs. Trying to voice our now infinite vow. My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more. My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all. And when tomorrow reaches out once again I'll hear its beckoning call."

I smiled now as I waited for the right timing of the next verse as Calem carried on playing. I sang the next verse slowly.

"I'll listen to my heart whenever I'm in doubt since it's never skipped a beat. While searching for our dreams, I'll never miss a step because you're guiding my feet." I sped up with a low tone again. "Tonight the light that's shining in the night sky fills me with pain because I know I can't fly. But even so I'm still yearning from the depths of my heart."

I rose in pitch again, "The world that was so dark around me has been transformed by pure blinding light. Always and forever shining on me. You need a dreamer's heart in order to find the sky that's waiting for you. And when the doubt inside is fading away the sky will open for you."

There was another break, this time a much longer one and I waited as Calem continued playing.

"Inside my heart and memory you linger. I'll never let this chance slip through my fingers. You give me strength so if I feel I can't break through. I'll think of you." I sang and then sped up again. "If somehow light becomes your foe and you're once again immersed in the dark. Know that the love in your heart knows the way. The feelings I kept deep inside will call destiny to open the skies. And as the heavens call out I know I'll find the path that leads me to you. The feelings I kept deep inside are now screaming at the top of their lungs. Trying to voice our now infinite vow. My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more. My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all. And when tomorrow reaches out once again I'll hear its beckoning call." I ended drawing out the last word beautifully and waited as Calem played the last few notes.

Calem stood up and took his place right next to me. We both bowed and then the lab was filled with deafening cheers, whistles and chatter. I blushed as I looked around and noticed that all Uncle's lab assistants had come into the room to listen.

…

Later that night when I believed everyone was out cold, I snuck out and walked down the street. I stopped in front of a white house with a blue roof and trim and a large front yard. I just stared at it, hugging myself against the slight chill of the night and wind as I started remembering the times, good and bad, I had lived here. My earliest memory was when I was four. I was laughing and chasing mère's Fletchling around in the yard as she and père worked in the garden. I had tripped and fallen down and was crying when my dad came over, picked me up and threw me up in the air several times until I stopped crying and was laughing again.

I smiled softly at the memory as a few tears rolled down my cheek, but before I could move to wipe it away, something with a warm and comforting weight was placed onto my shoulders and a warm, gentle hand brushed away my tears. I turned around slightly and stared up with wide eyes at Calem, who just pulled me to him and wrapped his arms securely around me. I rested my forehead against his chest and let out a short humorless laugh.

"You always seem to find me at my weakest moments…" She murmured.

He didn't say anything but she felt him shift a bit and had a feeling he was looking at the house she spend the first six years of her life living in.

"Is this the house you lived in before you moved?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

We didn't say anything more. Only stood there for a while. I was suddenly very tired and slumped against Calem. I felt him tighten his grip and soothingly stroke my hair. I found it harder to stay awake as he did that. Soon I was faintly aware of him picking me up princess style and walking back to the lab. Then I was blissfully sleeping and dreaming of a time when my family was whole and my père was still alive.

**Chapter End!**

_**A/N:**__ WAAAAHHHHH! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! But you guys got an extra, __**extra**__-long chapter at 15 pages/5924 words! So no complaining!_

_The song is the English version of "Innocence" sung by Amanda Lee. It's the opening theme from the second season of Sword Art Online (a.k.a. SAO)._

_It might take a while until I upload the next chapter. I want to try to type up chapters 5-8 or 9 so I don't run late in posting or in case something comes up and I'm unable to type for a bit. I could just post the pre-typed chapter!_

_I suppose I should be putting down the English translations for those of you who don't know French and Japanese. I know how frustrating that can be!_

_Chapter One:_

_**French:**_

_Mère-Mother_

_Père-Father_

_**Japanese:**_

_Yosei-Fairy (also a big hint/spoiler on what Yosei will evolve into!)_

_Kasai-Fire_

_Chapter Two:_

_**Japanese:**_

_Kaminari-Lightning_

_Kawaii-Cute_

_Tsundere-is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold, stubborn, mean and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time_

_Chapter Three:_

_**French:**_

_le tourin d'ail doux-a type of French garlic soup, also known as tourin, or smooth garlic soup._

_Chocolat chaud-hot chocolate_

lobster bisque-bisque is a smooth, creamy, highly seasoned soup of French origin, classically based on a strained broth (coulis) of crustaceans. It can be made from _**lobster (the shell fish used)**_, crab, shrimp or crayfish

café au lait-coffee with milk

_Chapter Four:_

_**French:**_

Sycamore mon oncle jamais amusant-my ever amusing uncle Sycamore

chére nièce-dear niece

Oncle-Uncle

ma petite nièce-my little niece

je ne sais quoi-I do not know what

cher oncle-dear uncle

Très bon-very good

Fantastique, ma petite nièce-Fantastic, my little niece

ma chère-my dear

merci-thank you

nièce chérie-darling niece

_**Japanese:**_

_Kaen-Flame_

_Honō-Flame_

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


	5. Lysandre and Diantha

_**Saving Kalos (Y)**_

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

_**A/N:**__ This chapter features meeting Lysandre and Diantha, another 'date' with Calem and his challenge, meeting Mr. Bonding and Korrina. Kind of a boring chapter since there's not really any action, haha!_

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

_**Chapter Five – Lysandre and Diantha**_

The next morning I found herself waking up before my four friends. A rare moment indeed. I slipped out of my sleeping bag and stepped over Calem-blushing as I did so, remembering that he had carried me back to the lab and tucked me into my sleeping bag and then had slept next to me on my left as Shauna had claimed the couch which was on my right while Tierno slept near the unlit fireplace and Trevor was sleeping slumped as he was propped up against the wall with a book on his lap-and grabbed my bag, making my way to the bathroom to change.

When I emerged I had my usual black lace up boots on everything else was different. I had on white leggings and a different but similar dress to my other one. This dress was white on top with a black collar and had a blue high waist skirt and styled my hair in a low ponytail with white ribbon instead of my black one and a pair of sapphire blue heart shaped hair clips replacing my ruby ones and holding the pieces of hair framing my face. I rolled up my sleeping bag and placed it into my bag, placing said bag against the couch near Shauna's head where I knew it wouldn't be stepped on and yawn widely. I was still pretty tired but I made my way to the elevator. I was going to go to the 2nd floor to retrieve my Pokémon who should all be healed up. But when the elevator opened I found myself walking out onto the 1st floor. I blinked sleepily and realized I must have accidentally pushed the 1st floor button instead of the 2nd floor button. But before I turned around to go back into the elevator I caught sight of Sina talking to a tall orange haired man wearing grey slacks, a grey suit jacket with faux fox closed over an orange shirt. Dark grey fingerless gloves adorn his hands while dark grey shoes cover his feet. He looked like a business man of some sorts.

"Ah, I see, so I'll meet them soon then?" Business Man asked her.

"That's right. As soon as everyone wakes up." Sina nodded.

"I wonder what kind of potential the children chosen by Augustine possess…" Business Man murmured.

I blinked as I moved to turn around and flinched as my boots squeaked on the floor alerting Sina who looked over and spotted me, "Oh, there's one of them now. That's Serena Sterling, the professor's niece." She said and then called me over, "Hey, Serena, come here for a moment, please!"

I was fully awake now as I walked over to the two and nodded in greeting, "Good morning Sina…monsieur."

"Morning!" Sina said.

"Good morning." Business Man greeted as well. He seemed to be the type of person who was always serious. "So, you're not only one of the chosen children who received a Pokédex, but Augustine's niece as well. It's wonderful that you were among the chosen, though it's no surprise being the daughter and niece of two respective celebrities. How lovely it is to finally meet you again. You sure have grown from the small baby I had seen long ago."

I gave a tight smile, "Yes, however, who I know or am related to does not define me, nor do I allow it to give me special privileges unless I deem absolutely necessary."

If you hadn't already figured it out, I hated being known just and only as Professor Sycamore's niece and The Famous Rhyhorn Racer, Grace Sterling's daughter. I just wanted to be known as me, Serena Sterling. But it didn't help that mère and Uncle were famous and known world-wide. I then frowned as I realized this man somehow knew me.

If Business Man noticed my discomfort, he didn't show it. But he did change the subject and introduced himself.

"My name is Lysandre Vincent." Business Man said with a slight bow of his head. "I have been learning all I can about Pokémon so that I may help build a brighter future. Your uncle and you late father had taught me much when we worked and researched together years ago. It's saddening that your father passed so early in his young life."

That explained a bit… I just nodded in reply. Lysandre noticed the device on my belt and gave a very small smile.

"I see you have a Holo Caster." He mused. "Knowledge is power, so put it to good use. Listen, it's vital that this world become a better place and the ones, people and Pokémon, must work tirelessly and together to make that world. My deepest desire…is a more beautiful world."

I just nodded again. I suppose I could slightly understand. The world has and is constantly changing. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. But I also thought it was beautiful just the way it was.

"Well, it's a shame I could not meet the other children. But I must be off." Lysandre said after glancing at his watch. "I'm glad I at least got to meet you. Please give your uncle my best."

And with a nod to Sina, he strode away. I stared intently after him. There was something about him that was…off… I didn't like it. Not one bit. For some reason being in that man's presence made me feel cold, wary and…strangely frightened. I didn't trust him at all.

The two of us stood silently for a moment. Then Sina spoke up,

"But still… I wonder just what kind of world, Lysandre wishes for." She murmured thoughtfully and then turned to me with a smile, "The Kalos region is huge and there are many different Pokémon. I hope getting a Pokédex gives you a good chance to learn more about them."

Just then the elevator dinged and my four friends stepped out and over to me. Calem, had my bag and my Pokéballs containing my fully healed Pokémon, handed over said items with a 'good morning'.

I nodded in thanks and greeted everyone.

"Wow, what a cute outfit, Seré! Blue really brings out your eyes!" Shauna gushed and then leaned in closer and whispered, "_And_, you and Calem match now!" I just frowned unamused at her and then looked away pointedly. Shauna just giggled and leaned back. "Well, there's this place I want to check out before we go to Camphrier Town, so I'll see you later." Shauna chirped and practically skipped out of the building, while humming to herself.

Tierno and Trevor excused themselves as well. Now Calem and I were standing alone in the lobby. Sina had long disappeared. I was suddenly a bit nervous at being alone with him.

"So, neighbor, do you know where the Café Soleil is?" He asked casually.

I nodded, "Yes. I think I still remember where it is. Why?"

"There's something I want to talk with you about." He said and walked up to me until he was shoulder to shoulder with me and placed his left hand on my right shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you there after you've spoken to your uncle. If you get lost call me on the Holo Caster."

Calem winked and then left before I could give a snippy reply to him. He _always_ seemed to do that. I just huffed and went back upstairs to speak with my uncle again before I left.

…

As I was speaking to Uncle and saying my 'see you laters', I spotted a framed photograph on his desk. The picture contained my uncle, Lysandre, my père and my mère who was holding me when I was a few months old. That reminded me… I then spoke to Uncle about seeing and speaking to Lysandre this morning.

…

Upon donning my skates and making sure Yosei was secure on my shoulder, I quickly made my way down the street to the Café Soleil. I ran into Shauna who was standing in front of the PR Video Studio. She chattered excitedly about it and then dashed inside wanting to make a video. I laughed a bit as I continued on my way to meet Calem. Shauna's constant excitement and enthusiasm, while sometimes annoying, never really got old and was something I looked forward to when we'd run into each other. In a way she reminded me of my old self…

I soon happened upon the Café, pausing to take off my skates, and saw Calem, surprisingly with his Froakie on his shoulder, who was waiting for me in front of it. He smiled at me and took me by surprise by taking my hand and pulling me inside. He stopped though and made a surprised 'hm?' sound. I raised my eyebrow and looked at what had caught his attention.

"Oh, Lysandre's here-" I then interrupted him.

"You know Lysandre?" I asked with a stunned tone.

Calem nodded and explained, "Not personally, but most everyone, especially those who own a Holo Caster, knows who he is. He invented it and is head of the Lysandre Labs they're made at after all. And…oh, wow! Is that Diantha?"

"Diantha? The worldwide famous movie star and singer?" I inquired with wide eyes.

Diantha was one of my all-time favorite actresses and singer! Her recent movie was a bit hit and one of my new favorites and I have all her CD's.

"Yeah. They say she comes here to this café often. It's one of her favorite spots." Calem said shrugging

"Say what?!" I whisper-yelled excitedly earning an amused smirk from Calem, in which I shoved my excitement away and scowled at him.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Calem murmured quickly trying to prevent me from closing up again…and to my annoyance it worked.

"Only one way to find out!" I said grinning and winked at him before pulling him by the hand that still held mine to a vacant table closet to them.

"Serena… You know this is really rude, right?" He said pointedly.

"Oh, like you're not curious." I teased. "Besides, you even said so yourself that you were wondering what they were talking about."

"Touché." Calem sighed.

We didn't hear much when a waiter came over and took ours orders. I asked for an earl grey tea and a slice of lemon cake while Calem asked for a peach oolong tea and a slice of peach mousse cake and we both asked for two bowels of Pokémon Food for Yosei and Froakie. Once we got our orders we quietly indulged in our meals while also eavesdropping.

"You played the young girl quite exquisitely in your latest debut on the silver screen." Lysandre said charmingly. "Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forevermore, while play such flattering roles?"

Calem and I glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What a peculiar question…" Diantha mused.

"Indeed." I muttered in a low tone and saw Calem nodding in agreement as well.

"Why would I wish to act in the same exact roles over and over? While youth may be beautiful, that is not all there is too life itself." Diantha shook her head. "Changes occur all the time. I would happily desire to live and change as such. So I look forward to playing different and new roles as I get older."

"You had been chosen to be a movie star, yes? Then is it not your duty to stay beautiful evermore? After all, everything beautiful should stay that way always." Lysandre said. "I would end the world immediately if it would ensure that beauty never vanishes."

Calem choked on his tea slightly with wide eyes as I made a muffled startled noise and nearly dropped my own tea cup in shock.

'_Just who the hell is this man?!'_ I thought in astonishment but strained to listen as Lysandre continued,

"I can't bear the mere thought of the world losing its beauty and grace only to become ugly and horrid." Lysandre sighed, turning his head forlornly.

Much to my displeasure that's when he notice me. Unfortunately I was staring right at him, fortunately with a calm face much to my relief. Inwardly I was panicking something fierce. Calem however noticed my breath hitch a bit as I tensed and turned his head to look over at Lysandre and Diantha.

"Oh, Serena, hello." He said as both adults fully turned towards us. "And who might you be? Are you one of Sycamore's chosen children?"

"Yes, I'm Calem." Calem, thankfully composed with a straight face like myself, introduced himself.

Lysandre nodded and raised his hand gesturing to Diantha, "This is Diantha Reeds. She is one of the most gifted movies stars in Kalos and even worldwide. She moves her fans and more with her lovely acting… Which is to say, she dedicates her whole being to make others happy and joyful. If only everyone in this cruel world would act as such! Then a simply wondrous world this would be." Lysandre glanced at his watch, much like this morning, and looked to Diantha stating, "I must go. If you'll excuse me."

The movie star nodded and when Lysandre strode passed me I got that bad feeling again, but it struck with a vengeance and I was hit with a few seconds of a flashback of my père when he was dug out from under the dirt and rocks of the landslide that took his life. I turned my head to watch him leave with a startled look and slightly narrowed eyes.

I was given a much needed distraction when Diantha walked over to us, "Well, you both know who I am but I'm afraid Lysandre didn't properly introduce the two of you to me."

"I'm Calem Reinheart. It's an honor." Calem spoke. "And this is my friend and next door neighbor Serena Sterling…"

Diantha smiled and said, "You both have such lovely names."

"Thank you." Calem and I said together.

"Oh, and you're both Trainers!" Diantha exclaimed upon seeing Yosei and Froakie and bent down the pet them. "They look so happy with you both!" She straightened up, "I'm a trainer too…when I'm not acting. I hope we may battle someday. Bye-bye!"

Diantha gave a small wave and left.

"Hmm…" Calem hummed in thought.

"What?" I asked turning to him and finishing off my cake.

"Nothing." He said grabbing my empty plate and silverware and stacking it on top of his empty plate.

But my curiosity won over letting it go so I crossed my arms stubbornly and stared with intense narrowed eyes at Calem until he gave up, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright!" Calem said shaking his head with a slight pout. "I had been thinking that all Pokémon Trainers, no matter who they are or how famous they are, battle each other."

"Yeah. That's true." I agreed uncrossing my arms to take a small sip from my cup. "There's always that urge to battle against one another."

Calem nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I asked you to meet me here." Calem said. "I wanted to ask you something, Serena."

I had quickly learned, when my friends used my first name instead of my nickname, it was usually serious or something of that nature.

"Shoot." I said as I took of another sip of my own tea then.

"How about a competition?" Calem proposed.

I looked up with a sly smirk and gave him my full attention. I happen to be _very_ competitive.

"For what?" I smirked.

"Seeing who ends up the strongest." Calem said with his own smirk.

"Easy enough. I accept." I crossed my arms again. "I almost feel bad for you now." I then said leaning back lazily with my arms still crossed. "Hell hath no fury what so ever compared to my unleashed competitive fury."

"We'll see about that. I'm extremely competitive myself." Calem said. "We may have set off when you were barely settled into Vaniville, but we're neighbors and a competition with you sounds both fun and challenging."

"I agree." I nodded.

"However, just so you know, I won't lose!" Calem declared holding up his tea cup in a toast to our new rivalry.

"Neither will I. Prepare yourself, Rival!" I vowed clinking my own tea cup to his.

We both drank the last of our tea, said our 'see you laters' and headed out after Calem sneakily paid for both of our meals yet again...

…

After finding out there was a gym here in Lumiose City I went looking for it only to find that the majority of the city was in a major black out, including the area where the Gym was and no one was aloud in the black out areas due to it being dangerous. So I figured I'd just come back another time to win that Gym's Badge. I stopped by the Pokémon Center to deposit Honō and Kaen in the PC box since I already had a fire starter and restock on supplies before heading out to Route 5. It was late afternoon by now and I was hoping I'd make it to the next town before it got too late.

I stopped just before the gate when my Holo Caster started to ring to 'Roar' sung by Diantha.

_I got the eye of the Raikou! A fighter, dancing through the Fire Spin! 'Cause I am a Pokémon Champion and you're going to hear me Roar! Louder, louder than a Pyroar! 'Cause I am a Pokémon Champion and you're gonna hear me Roar!_

I unclipped my black, silver, Holo Caster and pressed a button. Tierno's upper body appeared in holographic form from the device. He looked really excited.

"Hey Tierno, what's up? You look excited." I said.

"Hey Seré! So, get this! Right now I'm out on Route 5 and it swarming with wild Pokémon!" He exclaimed.

"Oh wow! Really?" I asked, battle plans were already forming in my mind since I wanted my Pokémon to battle and gain more experience.

"Yeah! You should get over here now and take a look!" Tierno advised.

"Yeah, I'll do that! See you in a bit!" I said.

"Okay, later, Seré!" Tierno said and we both hung up.

I clipped my Holo Castor back onto my belt, picked up Yosei in my arms and went into the gate pass where I was stopped by a man with purple hair and eyes wearing a…pink…business suit and maroon shoes, called Mr. Bonding, who talked about O-Powers for a while and then let me go on my way. I'll be honest…that man creeped me out!

As soon as I exited the gate I was stopped _again_ but this time by a Lucario. It ran towards me startling me enough to lose my balance and fall on my backside and a circled around me before stopping in front of me and looking down at me intently. I blinked, ignoring Yosei's grumbles and then stared up in a slight daze right back at the Lucario.

"Lucario, wait up!" A girl's voice called.

A girl maybe around nineteen years old with pale blonde hair in a high ponytail and pale robin's egg blue eyes, wearing a white and red cheerleader dress, black biker shorts, a white and red helmet, knee high skates and gloves-the left one having a strange blue gem on the back of her glove and another Lucario came up to us.

"Oh no! Are you two okay?" Skater Girl asked extending her hand to help me up.

Once I was standing upright again with Yosei on my shoulder and had dusted off the back of my clothes Skater Girl bowed, "I'm so sorry about that!"

"No, no! We're fine!" I said holding me hands up and taking a step back. "Please don't…bow."

Skater Girl stood straight again with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay." She said. "I was doing some special training with my Lucarios when this one just up and took off…" She looked at the Lucario that was still standing in front of me and staring intently at me. "Lucario? Hey, what's wrong with you? Did this girl's aura draw you in or something?"

"Cario! Lucario!" It nodded.

"Um, aura…? What?" I said confused.

"Well, it looks like my Lucario likes you!" Skater Girl said cheerfully.

"You think so? How can you tell?" I asked.

"That's easy!" Skater Girl said began to explain, "All Lucario can read auras, which is an invisible release of energy surrounding people. I guess something about your aura has made this Lucario take a liking to you, Stranger!"

I smiled a bit at the Lucario in front of me.

"This one always gets really worked up in battles against my other one." Skater Girl said and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe it's just been waiting for a really strong Trainer to come along and challenge it…" Skater Girl continued to look thoughtful for a bit until she snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Oh wow! Sorry, I was on such a roll that I didn't ever remember to introduce myself!"

I waved my hand lazily in the air, dismissing it and said, "Happens to the best of us."

"I suppose so. Anyways! I'm Korrina Rouleau, the Shalour City Gym Leader! What's your names?"

"Oh wow! The Shalour Gym's Leader, huh? I'm Serena Sterling and this is my partner Yosei." I introduced us.

"Well, Serena and Yosei, it you're collecting the Gym Badges, I'm sure we will be battling each other sooner or later! I'm looking forward to it! I sure hope you know how to roll with the punches!"

She smirked and then skated off with a wave as one Lucario followed and the other one lingered with me a bit before running to catch up with its Trainer.

Hmm… Something good about my aura, huh? That's cool and all, but I hope nothing else interrupts me before I find Tierno and all the swarming wild Pokémon.

**Chapter End!**

_**A/N:**__ Alrighty so I just decided to post chapters right after they're written (and edited somewhat) instead of writing a few chapters and then posting them a few days or so apart. But I ask that you all be patient with me. I don't normally update chapters to fanfics as well (and fast) I as I have been for Saving Kalos (Y). This chapter was about 9 pages and 3900 words long so it's a bit shorter than the last couple of chapters…sorry!_

_Song used for Seré's ringtone is Roar by Katy Perry. I just Pokémon-ized it a bit though, haha!_

_Translations:_

_**French:**_

_Monsieur-Sir/Mr./Mister_

_Rouleau-Roll_

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


	6. Shabboneau Castle and Parfum Palace

_**Saving Kalos (Y)**_

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

_**A/N:**__ This chapter features the mentioned capture of Banken the male Furfrou, battling Tierno, a call to Ash, Gary and Leaf, meeting up with Shauna, checking out Shabboneau Castle and Parfum Palace and obtaining the Pokéflute after retrieving the palace owner's Furfrou, Seré and Shauna bonding a bit more and watching a lovely display of fireworks._

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

_**Chapter Six – Shabboneau Castle and Parfum Palace**_

On my way as I was looking for Tierno, Yosei and I passed a skate park and I was tempted to play around for a bit but decided to come back another time. I also caught a male Furfrou and named him Banken, double battled for the first time with Kawaii and Banken against a pair of young twin girls by the names of Faith and Joy and their Plusle and Minun. We won naturally.

When I finally found Tierno, Trevor was with this and they were talking.

"Dear Arceus… Pokémon hordes are definitely intense…" Trevor moaned.

Tierno however looked excited, "Yeah! They're like a whole dance team made up of multiple Pokémon, don'tcha think?"

Trevor looked exasperatedly at Tierno.

"Don't you ever think of anything else besides dancing, Tierno?" Trevor asked.

Tierno did his signature dance move and laughed, "No way! Even during a Pokémon battle, I'm always watchin' their moves and then I starting moving too! I just can't help it!" He got all starry eyed, "Like with the move Swords Dance! I love it!" But then looked sheepish. "I guess that's why I never win any battles…"

I walked up to them, "Hey you guys."

"Hey, it's Seré and Yosei! You made it!" Tierno said as I nodded in reply. "So do your Pokémon know any awesome moves?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"I wanna see!" Tierno burst out making both me and Trevor jump in surprise. "Battle me, Serena!"

My surprised look faded into a determined smirk, "Very well."

"I'll referee." Trevor said and Tierno and I nodded our consent.

Tierno sent out his Corphish and I kissed my Pokéball before I sent out Banken.

"A Furfrou? Her Pikachu would have been a better choice with the type advantage." I heard Trevor say quietly.

"That's true, Trevor. But I just caught Banken and I wanted to test out his skills." I said.

"I suppose so." Trevor said with a small smile. "Anyways, begin!"

"Alright, I'll start!" Tierno called, "Corphish, use Bubble Beam!"

Corphish sent out a bunch of bubbles towards Banken.

"Counter it with Sand Attack, Banken!"

Banken turned around and kicked up a bunch of dirt which created a lot of mud.

"Use Vice Grip!" Tierno commanded.

"Protect!" I said.

A metallic gold, see through shield surrounded Banken which Corphish slammed into and was knocked back.

"Now use Double Team to surround Corphish and then use Charge Beam!" I commanded swiftly.

Banken made several copies of itself and surrounded Corphish. Then he and the copies unleashed a beam of electricity that hit Corphish doing massive damage.

"Ahhh! No, Corphish! Can you stand up?" Tierno yelled.

"Don't let it, Banken! Use Dark Pulse!" I shouted.

Banken let loose a ball of dark energy that hit Corphish as it was struggling to stand up. When the dust cleared Corphish was down for the count.

I smiled and carefully went over to Banken, being mindful of the slippery mud and patted my Furfrou proudly.

"Well done, Banken! Only our second battle together and we won it flawlessly." I said.

Banken barked happily and I smiled as I returned him to his Ball.

"That was some pretty nice footwork!" Tierno said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now that, that is out of your systems…it's good to see you again, Serena-ah! Sorry, I mean Seré!" Trevor said sheepishly. "But it really does seem like all Tierno can think of is dancing and movement. When a horde of Pokémon jumped out at us all he did was stand there and watch while I battled them all…"

"Well, duh, Trevs! Making the world's best Pokémon dance _is_ my dream, after all! I was born to dance and never stop! Especially not with moves like these." Tierno said and pumped a fist in the air.

I watched fondly as my two friends bickered. Finally Trevor sighed.

"That is definitely the perfect dream for you, Tierno." Trevor said and smiled a bit. "I suppose I should also show just as much dedication to my own dream of completing the Pokédex. It's good to be serious about some things."

"But not _too_ serious." I said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, that's true!" Trevor said. "Oh, uh, here. Take these."

He gave me five jars of honey.

"Honey? Uh, thanks, I think?" I said and placed them in my bag with the canned and packaged foods I had.

"Using honey where Pokémon appear creates a horde of Pokémon you can battle against." He said and was then a bit nervous looking at the sudden glint in my eyes. "But if you're going to challenge a whole horde of Pokémon, you may want to use attacks that can hit multiple targets at once."

"Good idea, thanks." I said. "Well, I'll see you guys later then!"

The two boys said their 'see you laters' and I continued on. I battle a lot of trainers and wild Pokémon and noticed it had gotten very dark. I frowned, not liking the idea of having to camp out. Arceus, I had got spoiled by the warm and cozy Pokémon Centers I had been fortunate enough to arrive at in the past week. But then again the Routes so far hadn't been very long so I had been able to make good timing. I looked at my map and saw that Route 5 wasn't very long either…but I had set out later than I wanted to and I had been stopped quite a few times as well.

I quickly located a quiet place off the path a ways and began to set up camp. After I had set up my tent, unrolled my sleeping bag and collected a few dry twigs and branches, I let out my Pokémon.

"Looks like we're camping outside tonight, you guys. Kasai could you light a fire there." I asked pointing to the small bit of neatly arranged wood.

"Brax! Braxien!" She said and spat out a few small embers causing a fire to flare up immediately.

"Thank you." I said patting her head affectionately and then began to distribute food to everyone before cooking something on the fire for myself.

A bit after we all had eaten, my Pokémon began to one by one make their way into my tent to sleep and soon it was just Yosei and I. I stared in the now dull embers of the fire Kasai started earlier.

"It's hard to believe that just about a week ago we had moved from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and arrived in Vaniville Town here in the Kalos Region and the very next day we began traveling the region I knew so long ago." I mused with a smile and continued. "And now we've made so many new friends, both human and Pokémon. I still miss Pallet Town and Ash, Gary and Leaf though. Maybe I'll try to call them once we get to the Center tomorrow. We were all supposed to start our Pokémon journey at the same time but I moved, remember? Knowing Ash and Gary who like to travel fast with no interruptions or stops, I think they'd have reached Vermilion City by now and knowing Leaf, they'll be there for a while since, well…you should just never rush Leaf. I'm sure that'll be her payback. But I'm sure Celadon City will probably be worse for the boys since Leaf _loves_ shopping and it has all those shops, stores and that huge mall."

I glanced down at Yosei and smiled softly.

"Even though I am glad to be home again, Kanto will always be my home away from home and a huge part of me." I said, picking up my sleeping partner and heading for my tent. "After all it's where the two of us met and became friends."

I set Yosei down next to Kawaii and quickly changed into my black silk pajamas before snuggling down into my sleeping bag. I smiled feeling content and safe, surrounded by my Pokémon partners and before I fell asleep, I whispered a soft, "Bonne nuit, mes amis."

…

After a quick breakfast, packing up and returning everyone but Yosei into their Pokéballs, we continued on. I had just arrived in Camphrier Town when my Holo Caster went off. It was a prerecorded voice message from the Lysandre Labs Company.

"Thank you for using the Holo Caster. Lysandre Labs had developed the Holo Caster device to help ensure that the lives of Pokémon Trainers were comfortable, complete and more convenient. Lysandre Labs hope you will continue to enjoy the excellent services this device offers."

I raised my eyebrow at the random message but shrugged, clicking my Holo Caster back to my belt and continued into the small town. I looked around and finally spotted the Pokémon Center. Once inside I made my way to the PC which also served as a video phone. Using the touch screen I selected the Pokémon Center in Celadon City, Kanto, and spoke with the Nurse Joy there finding out that I was indeed right. My childhood friends were there and had just walked back into the center. I was told to wait a moment while Nurse Joy set up a video phone in the lobby for my friends to use to see and talk with me.

"SERENA!" The high pitched squeal of my best friend, Leaf Chandler and the excited shouts of my two best guy friends Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak blasted from the video phone. I grinned widely as I saw Leaf sitting in the chair in the middle and the two boys trying to shove each other's faces out of the way while grinning at me behind her.

"And cute little Yosei! Oh, my Arceus! I miss you so much!" Leaf said excitably and the boys voiced their agreements.

"Leaf, Ash, Gary! It's so good to see you and hear your voices again! I miss the hell out of you guys too and I have a lot to tell you!" I exclaimed.

I then proceeded to tell them about my new house, meeting Calem and Shauna and then Trevor and Tierno, the five of us being chosen by my uncle, receiving my Fennekin and setting out to travel the very next day after moving in, the Santalune Forest incident, receiving a Torchic, the 'dates' with Calem and how he sneakily paid for me both times, my _slight_ crush on said boy, beating the Santalune City Gym Leader, meeting two of my uncle's weird assistants, seeing my uncle again and battling him, receiving Charmander and being told about Mega Evolution, Calem playing the piano and as I sang, meeting Lysandre and Diantha (which Leaf exploded in excitement and jealous, whining about how unfair that is), Calem's challenge and how no one is able to challenge the Lumiose City Gym Leader yet. I told them about all the Pokémon I've met and the one's I caught, evening showing them my current team and just about everything that's happened since stepping foot back into Kalos.

The three listened in amazement before breaking out into chatter all at once. Leaf was squealing about me having a crush on my next door neighbor and about how cute and cool my Pokémon are while the boys teased me about said crush and commented about how strong my Pokémon looked.

Then they proceeded to tell me about their adventure: Leaf had chosen Bulbasaur, Gary got Squirtle and Ash already had Pikachu, how Leaf always won in battle against the two boys, not being able to challenge the Viridian Gym, getting lost in Viridian Forest, beating Pewter City's Gym Leader, battling Team Rocket in Mount Moon (which I immediately expressed my concern at since Team Rocket were on the top of Kanto's most wanted list), Leaf gaining the dome fossil much to the boys annoyance, beating Cerulean City's Gym Leader, , meeting Bill who messed up in one of his experiments resulting in being turned into a Pokémon, turning Bill back into a human, gaining three tickets to a famous cruise ship called S.S. Anne as a reward, the trouble Team Rocket had caused in a home in Cerulean, battling Team Rocket again, arriving in Vermilion City, the party on the S.S. Anne and all the trainers they battled and helping the sick captain.

We chatted for a bit more when I noticed Gary looking at something behind me, "Say, uh, Seré? There's a girl leaning against the wall behind you looking all, uh, bouncy and impatient and she keeps staring at you." He said.

"Huh?" I turned around and then grinned. "Shauna!" I called and waved her over, "Come here for a sec!"

Shauna smiled and bounced over to Serena, "Shauna, these are my best friends, Leaf Chandler, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak," I introduced pointing out each of them, "From Pallet Town, where I lived before moving back here. Guys this is Shauna Wilder, one of my new friends and one of my uncle's chosen five."

"Nice to meet you!" Shauna said excitedly.

My best friends greeted her and we all began to tell Shauna about Kanto as my friends showed Shauna and me their Pokémon while she did the same. I was happy that my childhood friends accepted Shauna and treated her like an old friend.

…

After hours of talking and promising to call again soon and vice versa and giving Leaf my Holo Caster number so they could leave voice messages, Shauna and I headed to the cafeteria in the right side of the Pokémon Center. As we ate our lunch, Shauna proceeded to tell me about the castle-like manor in the north of the small town.

"It's free to the public to see and tour. We should check it out!" Shauna said after she finished off her croissant and Pecha Berry juice.

"Sound interesting enough. So, sure. Why not?" I said finishing my croissant and my rose tea.

…

We stood on the draw bridge and gaped at the manor for a moment before going inside. Inside a man stood in front of a glass view case. But there was nothing inside. He turned around as he heard our footsteps and looked mildly surprised.

"Two visitors to Shabboneau Castle?" He murmured and smiled in delight. Which, and I'll be honest, creeped me out a bit. I jumped, startled at his sudden cry of, "I cannot even remember the last time we'd been so busy!"

I'm guessing he's a tour guide then. Now even Shauna was looking a bit nervous now, but the man didn't notice and began telling the story and history of the small castle.

"Once, this castle, or mansion if you would, was the manor house of a noble family. It's a bit run down looking and there's not much here, but the history to this place is from many, many years ago. During that same history, the lord and lady of the manor gave away many of their belongings to other people. That's the reason it's so empty and feels that way as well. Fin."

I frowned. There was nothing related to Mega Evolution here. Apparently Shauna thought the same but she voiced it out loud.

"What?! That's all?! This place doesn't have anything related to Mega Evolution?" She exclaimed looking sorely disappointed.

Tour Guide looked greatly confused and shook his head.

"Yes, that's all. But what in the world is Mega Evolution?" Tour Guide asked.

Shauna turned and looked at me pouting a bit and was about to say something when another guy ran over to us. He looked panicked and out of breath.

"S-Sir! It's back…it's back again!" He panted.

I glanced at Shauna who mirrored my look of confusion.

"That time of year already, huh? Well, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it now…" Tour Guide murmured.

He glanced at the two of us and smiled, a bit sadly.

"I need to head on over to Route 7, but please feel free to have a look around." Tour Guide said before leaving with Panicked Guy.

"I wonder what's going on, on Route 7." Shauna pondered and crossed her arms in thought.

"Dunno." I replied. "Wanna check it out?"

"You bet!" She grinned.

…

"Come on, Seré! This way! Route 7 is this way!" Shauna shouted a little ways a head of me.

"I'm coming, hold your Horseas!" I muttered and quickly caught up with her.

Soon we came across the tour guide and the panicked man from the castle standing in front of a large Pokémon.

"Whoa, Seré! What is that Pokémon?" She asked excitedly.

"It's a Snorlax. It's rare but mostly found in the Kanto Region." I explained in slight awe.

We looked back at the Snorlax that was snoring and blocking off the bridge.

"Oh boy, here we go. It's sleeping so deeply that not even the apocalypse would rouse it from its slumber." Tour Guide said.

"See? It's huge, practically a mountain, huh?" Panic Guy said and I scoffed at his over exaggeration. Sure a normal Snorlax was huge but not mountain sized. He continued speaking, "And it's blocking the road and there's no room to go around it."

Panic Guy looked at Tour Guide expectantly, "Well, go on, sir. Use the Pokéflute!"

"Pokéflute? I didn't know there was a Pokéflute here in Kalos. I thought Mr. Fuji who lives in Lavender Town in Kanto had the only one." I murmured in surprise and Shauna looked at me in confusion.

Then Panic Guy furrowed his brow and asked, "Wait a sec… Do you even still have it anymore?"

"No, I handed it over." Tour Guide said frowning.

"More like it was taken without a choice by the owner of that palace…" Panic Guy said grudgingly.

"So, uh, what's a Pokéflute?" Shauna asked me but was heard by the two men.

"You were listening? Eavesdropping is very rude, you know?" Panic Guy said disapprovingly.

Shauna and I looked guilty and apologized.

"It matters not." Tour Guide said and began to explain to us, well more so to Shauna since I already knew what it was. "The Pokéflute is an instrument that generally wakes up Pokémon from their sleep. It's what we always used when Snorlax shows up this time of year. But we don't have it anymore."

"Why? Where is it?" I asked.

"It's at the Parfum Palace." Tour Guide answered, but only one of my questions, which I scowled at.

"That's where it is? Alright all we need to do it go and get it, then!" Shauna said energetically. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along. "Let's go, Seré! C'mon! C'mon! Parfum Palace is just past Route 6! We might even learn something about Mega Evolution there!"

"Alright, I'm coming already! Let go, Shauna!" I complained, feeling Yosei tighten her grip on my shoulder so she wouldn't fall as I was tugged towards Route 6.

She finally let go once we reached Route 6. It was a pretty path with trees and bushes on the side. After battling two trainers and wild Pokémon that shot out from the bushes and scaring the life out of us we arrived at the palace gate, which might I add was just beautiful! It was all gold with Serperiors on both sides facing each other. As soon as we walked up to it a man stepped in front of it. A guard perhaps? Or a butler?

"There's a 1,000 PokéDollars entrance fee per person." The guard/butler said.

"WHAT?!" Shauna and I both yelled, appalled at such an outrageous price just to go in.

"You've got to be kidding me! _That_ much just to go inside?!" Shauna frowned.

The guard/butler sighed long and deep, but nodded tiredly.

"Unfortunately yes. The palace owner believes that one can never at all have too much money." The butler said exasperatedly.

"Wow. That… is pretty stupid." I deadpanned bluntly.

"Jeez… This is how the rich steal from the poor and get richer!" Shauna grumbled, but pulled out her wallet all the same. "Here!" She snapped, thrusting her fee toward the now weary looking butler/guard.

I sighed, grabbing my Sylveon themed wallet from my purse and counted out the right amount before handing my fee to the butler/guard gentler than Shauna but with a fierce scowl on my face. Good thing I save my money and don't spend it all in one place. I placed my wallet back in my bag and picked Yosei up from my shoulder, deciding to hold her in my arms.

"Thank you… The money from the entrance fee will help pay for the repairing and restoration of the palace. Hopefully…" The butler/guard said the last part under his breath, but I still heard him.

The guard/butler unlocked the gate and allowed us in. Shauna stomped ahead irritably while I followed at a slower pace.

I have to admit being a little shocked at Shauna. I've never seen her anything else but happy, cheerful, enthusiastic and energetic. But I don't blame her for being mad. That entrance fee _was_ very ridiculous.

Once I caught up with Shauna in the entrance hall we noticed a man freaking about and panicking.

"Where is she?" He cried running around the room. "Where could she be? Furfrou, oh, my darling Furfrou where have you disappeared to?"

"His Furfrou disappeared? Say, Seré? Can we help look?" Shauna asked. "If my Pokémon… If any of my Pokémon were missing, I'd be worried sick!"

"Sure. I would be too." I said absent mindedly holding Yosei closer. "Let's split up. This place is huge and we'd cover more ground that way."

Shauna nodded and going right as I went left. After searching the left side of the palace I went out on the balcony. I looked out at the four maze hedges in amazement when I suddenly spotted something white running around in one of them. The guy's Furfrou!

I quickly ran, locating Shauna and the two of us ran outside in the garden. I then noticed that it was dusk and starting to get dark. I helped Yosei climb onto my shoulder and opened my mouth to speak but Shauna beat me to it.

"I'll look around the back!" She said and ran off before I could say anything.

I shrugged and went to locate the maze I saw him running around it. I found it fifteen minutes later and the Furfrou was right at the entrance. I sighed and carefully walked up to him. He noticed me immediately and with a playful bark, ran off.

"Hey, wait! No, come back here!" I yelled and ran after him.

Shauna heard me and came running up, "It's okay! Don't run away!"

"This is a maze, Shauna. Maybe we can find a way to corner him!" I said after some quick thinking. "However this won't be easy. Furfrou looked like it wanted to play, so he's going to make this as difficult as possible."

"Alright! I saw a dead end over in that direction! Let's split up and try to corner him there!" Shauna said.

By working together, the two of us were able to corner the Furfrou. However the two of us where slightly winded afterwards though. And that's saying something for hyper-active Shauna to be out of breath while I felt really to collapse in exhaustion. In fact I plopped down against one of the hedges to take a breather.

"Haa… Haa… Great job! We did it!" Shauna said panting slightly. "Seré, you're pretty amazing!"

"Heh… I know…" I smirked tiredly.

"Yeah. We were able to find and get Furfrou safely because you understand Pokémon and their feelings." Shauna said looking at me like I was an idol or something like that.

I blushed a bit, looking away.

"Yeah…well… I guess." I stammered in embarrassment.

I thanked Arceus when Furfrou owner showed up not a moment later and then cursed him as he made a huge emotional scene. He also had an attitude that screamed 'holier than thou' and 'I'm rich and I know it, so you will do as I say'. But he was at least kind enough to put on a fireworks display for Shauna and I as a reward.

Before heading to the balcony where the man told us to wait, Shauna spoke quietly to me.

"I think now that Furfrou would most likely have been better off lost than found…" She mumbled and looked at me as I nodded solemnly in agreement. "I know if I were that man's Pokémon, I would run away too! However, I love, love, _love_ fireworks! So let's make the best out of this!"

…

I leaned with my back against the balcony rail as Shauna and I waited for the fireworks show to begin. Shauna gripped the rail, facing the garden beside me in excitement.

"Um…" Shauna murmured turning her head toward me and smiled shyly.

I turned my head to look at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know… I really, really hope we become best friends, Serena." Shauna said. "You're like the older sister I always wanted."

She said my full name, so I guess she was serious. I smiled genuinely at her.

"And you're like the little sister I always wanted. I know what you mean. I hope so too." I said feeling…really happy.

Shauna beamed right back at me and returned to looking at the sky.

"The firework haven't even started and yet I know that I'll never forget this moment." Shauna said fondly. "Wanna know why?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Because you're here with me!" Shauna said happily.

I looked surprised for a moment before smiling widely. For a moment there, I thought I was going to start crying. Shauna's words had really meant a lot much to me. Suddenly a gold light shot up into the sky with a huge bang, followed by purple, blue, green and more gold fireworks. I turned around to face the garden. Shauna and I watched the fireworks in awe and amazement and with huge smiles on our faces.

When it was over neither one of us moved or spoke for a moment in fear of ruining this moment. We our heads to look at each other and smiled.

"Wow!" Shauna exploded finally. "That. Was. Just. So. AMAZING!"

"Yeah, it was!" I agreed.

Shauna clasped her hands in front of her chest and sighed happily.

"I'll never forget this for the rest of my life! This memory will always be in my heart!" She said.

Then the Furfrou's Trainer and one of his butlers came over to us.

"And that, ladies, was my wonderfrou fireworks show for my fabulous and darling Furfrou!" He declared. "I assume you've enjoyed yourselves?"

"I thought the fireworks show was our reward?" I muttered low enough for only Shauna to hear me.

She was about to reply when she paused and her eyes widened comically.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" She burst without warning startling the rest of us. "Seré! We almost forgot!"

"Huh-Oh! The Pokéflute!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! We need the Pokéflute to get Snorlax to wake up!" Shauna explained to the palace owner.

He sighed, "Hmm, the Pokéflute." He turned to the butler and ordered, "Go fetch it."

"Yes, sir." The butler bowed and walked off.

The palace owner turned to us and began to speak, "The Pokéflute was Shabboneau Castle's very own treasure but I had demanded it as payment for a loan." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Well, a wealthy man such as myself and a commoner such as _that_ don't mix at all."

The butler returned with a long rectangular case and bowed. The palace owner nodded towards us.

"Give it to one of them." He commanded.

The butler bowed again and handed the case to me, being the nearest to him. Shauna moved closer and peered at the case as I opened it. Inside the flute looked like a very polished yellow recorder with a Poké Ball near the bottom.

"Here it is." The palace owner said. "Listen carefully, ladies! Always give back what's loaned to you! That's very important!"

And with that said the palace owner walked off. I closed the case and held it to my chest.

Shauna made a face and frowned,

"Memories are what I want to make the most of on my journey… But not of that guy. I think I'm going to try to forget about him…" She said shaking her head.

The butler sighed after hearing Shauna and nodded,

"How do you think we, the staff, feel? Running this place for that man is so stressful." He said.

"That may be true, but…" Shauna trailed off and shook her head firmly. "Oh yeah, that's right. Mr. Butler, do you have any information on Mega Evolution?"

The butler nodded and proceeded to tell us what he knew.

"If memory serves me correctly, there was a book I read in the palace library not too long ago. It said something about Mega Evolution and how a Trainer would hold up a mysterious stone high in the air and that would make a Pokémon temporarily evolve further." He explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll being taking my leave."

"Huh! And the owner of the castle used to be friends with the owner of the palace!" Shauna snorted and looked at me. "Can you believe that? Crazy isn't it?"

"You're telling me… Who would want to be friends with a selfish, stuck up guy like that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. But we need to make sure we give this flute back after we wake up Snorlax…" Shauna said.

"I know…I know…" I muttered as we began to make our way back to Camphrier Town.

**Chapter End!**

_**A/N: Well, I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, Hanukah or whatever you guys celebrate! I meant to have this up on Christmas Day but my mom had been pretty ill so I had to leave my home and travel to my parent's house earlier than I planned to make both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day breakfast, lunch and dinner myself…and not to mention all the baking I had to do. It was so exhausting…but also so worth it when everyone complimented me on my fabulous cooking and baking skills! Well, this is another long chapter at 13 pages, 5318 words. Anyways it's 2:30 in the morning, I'm hella tired and there's probably more mistake than usual in this chapter. I'll come back another time to fix them though…but for now: bed sweet bed!**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love all reviews I get (except flames…) and they encourage me to write! It feels wonderful to know you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it and your reviews tell me that!**_

Translations:

French:

Bonne nuit, mes amis-Goodnight my friends

Fin-The end

Japanese:

Banken-Guard Dog

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


	7. Noble Serena Sterling

_**Saving Kalos (Y)**_

_Summary: After just moving to Kalos from Pallet Town and setting in, Serena and Eevee go out to meet the neighborhood kids and ends up with another Pokémon and starting her very own journey. Join Seré, Eevee and her new starter as she travels with her four new friends, makes new friends both human and Pokémon, saves Kalos from Team Flare and falls for Calem, her next door neighbor and rival._

-^.^-

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Pokémon. I DO own any and all of my OCs that will probably show up eventually though!_

-^.^-

_**A/N:**__ This chapter features the mentioned captures of Nya, the female Espurr, Kishi, the male Honedge, delivering the flute, the battle and capture of Nemui, the male Snorlax, YOSEI EVOLVING, a reunion with Seré's father's sister and brother-in-law who are also the daycare owners and meeting Seré's infant cousin for the first time. Plus Seré finally admits her crush on Calem out loud and she becomes a high ranking noble! Noble Trainer at the Battle Chateau, that is!_

-^.^-

_~Dream Sequence~/~Flashback~_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

-^.^-

_**Chapter Seven – Noble Serena Sterling**_

After going through all that annoying trouble, but also watching the awesome fireworks display with Shauna, to get the Pokéflute, I decided that we would take the long way back and battled my heart out against trainers and wild Pokémon hidden in the tall grass, even capturing a female Espurr, which I named Nya and a male Honedge, which I named Kishi. Unfortunately Kishi was immediately sent to the PC since Nya had been my sixth Pokémon. My uncle must be having a blast with all the Pokémon I've caught and received so far. Anyways, I managed to lose Shauna at least three times since the grass was well over our heads and it was dark out. So we decided it was late enough and that we should set up camp. We found a clearing near the hillside and set up our sleeping bags. It was too nice of a night to sleep in our tents. We let out our Pokémon-Shauna with her Quilladin and Skitty and myself with Yosei, Kasai, Kaminari, Nya, Kawaii and Banken. Shauna and I talked a bit we gathered small branches and twigs.

"Wow, Chespin evolved!" I said looking at her Quilladin. "And you caught a Skitty as well! That's great, Shaunee!"

"Thanks!" Shauna beamed.

We then made a fire with Kasai's help, passed out food for our Pokémon and then made ourselves something to eat. After eating we cleaned up and continued chatting for a while. One by one our Pokémon curled up near each other and feel asleep. Shauna and I then crawled into our own sleeping bags but in much quieter voices, still talked a bit. Shauna was the first to pass out and then not much longer I did too.

…

When we made it back to Camphrier Town I asked Shauna to go check if Tour Guide and Panic Man were in the castle while I went to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon and deposit Kawaii, Nya and Banken in the PC. I met up with Shauna at the small fountain in the middle of the town.

"They weren't there." Shauna said.

"Then they're on Route 7." I said holding the case in both arms. "Let's go."

…

Sure enough when we got to the bridge where Snorlax was the two men were there waiting. They jumped up when they saw up and zeroed in on the case with the Pokéflute I held.

"Hello again, you two." Tour Guide said. "You actually managed to borrow the Pokéflute from the palace?"

"Yes, we did." I said and stepped forward to hand the case over to Tour Guide.

"Thanks so much!" Tour Guide said.

"No problem!" Shauna chirped. "Besides, you're the only know who knows how to play it, right?"

Tour Guide nodded, "Before I forget… Snorlax tends to be grumpy upon awakening, so it might attack us. I'll play the flute now, but I need one of you two to battle it into submission or catch it."

"And that's our cue!" I smirked stepping up beside Tour Guide and looked over at Yosei who was as usual perched on my shoulder. "Ready, Yosei!"

"Ee! Eevee!" She said and jumped down taking a defensive stance.

"I'm glad to have this flute back in my hands again…even if it is only temporary." I heard Tour Guide mutter then he looked at me and spoke in a louder voice. "Okay, I'm going to play now. Are you ready?"

I grinned, "Born ready. We'll make this quick."

Panic Man stepped back with Shauna as Tour Guide started playing. Snorlax immediately woke up and looked angry. Without warning he charged toward Eevee with a Tackle attack.

"Quickly, jump up and use Baby-Doll Eyes followed by Swift!" I commanded smoothly.

Snorlax's attack was now lowered and when Swift hit it was a critical attack. But that seemed to make Snorlax even angrier. He curled into a ball and using Rollout, rolled around constantly gaining speed. The bad thing was he didn't just aim for Yosei, he tried to hit me too! Luckily I was quick and jumped out of the way. But Snorlax wasn't finished just yet. He then tried to hit everyone else as well. I swore inwardly. This was getting dangerous really quickly.

"We need to end this fast, Yosei! Use Secret Power and keep using it until I say to stop!" I instructed.

Yosei nodded and shot out several glowing white colored kick ball sized orbs of energy. They hit Snorlax one after another and not only slowed it down until he stop, but weakened him as well.

"Good! Stop" I ordered.

Snorlax yelled out and jumped in the air, angling his body so it would land flat on Yosei. Its Heavy Slam would do some major damage to my small Eevee.

"Do _NOT_ let him hit you!" I cried frantically. "Use Quick Attack to dodge it!"

Yosei got out of the way just in time. But when Snorlax hit the ground it landed with such a force that it shook the ground, causing Shauna and the two men to lose their balance and fall. I managed to stay upright…barely.

"Let's finish this! Yosei, Synchronoise!" I said as I pulled out an empty Pokéball.

A multicolored rainbow wave emitted from Yosei and spread out around the area. Snorlax roared in pain and collapsed to the ground. I threw the Pokéball. It hit Snorlax and he disappeared into the Pokéball with a red light. The Ball fell to the ground and we held our breaths in anticipation as it shook. Finally it stilled and with a 'bing!' noise I knew I had caught it. I turned to Yosei to congratulate her on a great battle but was shocked to see her glowing a bright sparkly white and changing form. When the light died down a blue, pink and white Pokémon was sitting proudly.

"Sylveon!" It cried happily.

"Amazing, Seré! You caught Snorlax!" Shauna cheered. "And Yosei evolved in Sylveon! Its shiny form is soooo cooler than the normal one!"

I smiled and mock bowed at Shauna's praised before clipping Snorlax's-now nicknamed, Nemui, which I informed Shauna of-Pokéball on my belt and walking over to my newly evolved Sylveon. Being a shiny meant it was colored differently than it brethren. Where Sylveon was supposed to be pink it was blue and where they were blue it was pink. Pretty much opposite than a normal Sylveon. But the white areas where still the same.

I got to my knees in front of Yosei and beamed at her before wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you! Congratulations, Yosei!" I said still grinning.

"Fur! Frou, furfrou!" We all heard suddenly and turned around.

Palace Owner and his Furfrou walked up to us.

"Er…" Shauna frowned.

But he didn't pay any attention to her and instead looked at the Pokéflute in Tour Guide's hands. Palace Owner sighed.

"I can only put that Pokéflute on display in the palace. I certainly can't play it. But I know you've played it since you were very little. It sounds lovely too, when you do." Palace Owner said and looked at his Furfrou when it whined and barked. "My darling Furfrou seems to also enjoy the music that flute makes when you play. But not as much as it loves my spectacular, wonderfrou fireworks show, of course!"

We all sweat dropped at that while Tour Guide muttered, "Er… Yes… I suppose so…"

Palace Owner sighed again, "But even so… When you played that flute back then was even better sounding than it was now." The he perked up looking like he had just thought of the best idea in the world. "I'll let you look after the Pokéflute from now on. So, be sure to practice until you sound just as lovely as you did back when we were younger!"

Then without another word, Palace Owner, soon followed by, and after thanking Shauna and I, Tour Guide and Panic Man.

Shauna made a face, "I don't know about you but… Was _that_ meant to be an attempt at an apology?" She asked incredulously.

"I…have no idea…" I said deadpanned.

"Whatever then! All's well that ends well, I say." Shauna said crossing her arms and looked across the bridge. "But now I'm wondering what lies across the bridge Nemui was sleeping on. I'm going to check it out! See ya later, Seré!"

I nodded and with a quick wave Shauna left. I headed back to Camphrier Town to deposit Nemui in the PC because right now there was no way I could afford to feed a Snorlax. But I knew my uncle had all the resources needed for Nemui.

…

It was rather warm out as I fanned myself with my hand. I peered up at the sky. It was a week and a half into summer now. I passed the bridge I came upon a house with a Marill, Litleo and two Espurrs playing with a bunch of toys in the yard. I smiled at the four cute Pokémon and was about to go on my way when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Tierno and Trevor running up to me.

"Hey, Seré!" Tierno said cheerfully. "Oh, wow! So, Yosei is a Sylveon now? Way cool!"

"I've never seen a shiny Sylveon." Trevor murmured as he held his Pokédex up in front of Yosei.

"Yeah. Yosei evolved not too long ago…maybe about a half hour ago. She is now the perfect mixture of cool and cute!" I said proudly.

"Sweet! Well, Trevs and I were just about to check out the Pokémon Day Care. Why don't you come with us?" Tierno asked.

"This is the Pokémon Day Care?" I asked. "Yeah, definitely! If I remember correctly my mom's sister, my Aunt Faith and her husband Uncle Forest run the Daycare! I haven't seen them in so long! Come on!"

I ran inside the house, followed by Yosei, Trevor and Tierno. I didn't see anyone in the room. Maybe they were in the backroom?

"Well, I guess you know about the Pokémon Day Care already Seré, but I'll explain it anyways for Tierno." Trevor said. "The Pokémon Day Care is a place where they take care of your Pokémon for you."

"That's right! We can take care of up to two Pokémon each trainer." A man with midnight black hair and black eyes said stepping into the room followed by a woman with light brown hair and deep brown eyes holding a small baby with a small tuff of midnight black hair and big brown eyes.

"Oncle Forrest! Tante Faith!" I exclaimed while grinning broadly.

"Serena? Oh, it's been so long! And Yosei, look at you! You evolved!" Aunt Faith said excitably as she put the baby in a small pink bassinet behind the counter. Then she winked and added, "But we'll catch up later. I have a feeling this young man here has more to say."

"Erm… That's right…ma'am…" Trevor stammered. "What was it again…? Oh! I kind of remember something good can happen if you leave certain male and female Pokémon here."

"You're right!" Uncle Forrest said.

"Sometimes we find an Egg with them." Aunt Faith finished. "And if you carry it around with you a Pokémon with hatch from it."

"Wow! A baby Pokémon!" Tierno exclaimed and then murmured. "Maybe I'll leave some Pokémon here then! Plus having multiple Pokémon with the same moves could help me progress in my dancing!" Tierno turned to me. "What about you Seré?"

"I prefer to raise my Pokémon myself, but I'll still keep it in mind." I answered politely.

"Yeah, there aren't that many Pokémon I want to raise. But I think I might try it some other time." Trevor said.

"I supposed that's one way to see it." Tierno said. "Well, I'm gonna go on a head on out to look for some Pokémon I can use for my dance team."

He waved and ran out. Trevor quickly took off after him.

"Hey, wait up! Tierno, don't leave me behind!" He yelled frantically.

"What a nice bunch of friends you've made." Uncle Forrest said to me as he and Faith came over to hug me. "We're relieved to see that."

"Thank you. There's five of us in all journeying together." I said.

"Five of you? So, do you have a crush on anyone?" My aunt teased.

I immediately blushed a bright red and looked away. My uncle made a face and informed us he's be in the kitchen making lunch for all of us.

"D-Don't be r-ridiculous!" I stammered.

"Oh! You do! Who is it? One of those two boys?!" Aunt Faith gushed.

"Ugh! No way! Tierno and Trevor are just my friends!" I said defensively.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Aunty whined.

"Jeez, you're persistent!" I scowled. "Okay, yes, I have a crush, but it's not on Tierno or Trevor. It's on the other third guy in our group. His name is Calem." I don't know what possessed me to describe him, but I did. "He's tall, has black hair and deep green eyes. He's so kind and caring. He included me right away even though I was new to Vaniville and still always includes me. He comforts me when I cry about père. I love it when he lets me wear his jacket and he's paid for two meals we've shared together."

I got all dazed like as I thought about Calem and smiled a bit.

"Oh, sweetie, sounds like you have it bad for him." My aunty sighed happily then she squealed. "And he lets you wear his jacket and he's taken you out on two dates?! He must like you too!"

"I-I wouldn't call them dates!" I stuttered blushing even more. "And Shauna, the only other girl besides me, did say he might like me…" I murmured but then quickly added, "But I think she was joking at the time! I think…"

"Oh, I've never seen you like this! Especially about a boy!" My aunt gushed and squealed again.

I was saved from my aunt when the baby began to cry. Aunty hurried over to the bassinet and picked up the baby. I moved closer looking curious…and I happened to love babies and little kids.

"You've seen her in pictures but…this is your cousin Freya. She's two months old now." Aunt Faith said rocking the now quiet infant in her arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

I smiled and nodded, "Can I?"

"Of course!" Aunt Faith said smiling.

She came over to me and placed Freya in my arms, showing me how to hold her and support her head.

"She's beautiful…" I murmured looking at my infant cousin who was smiling toothlessly at me.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Aunty said.

I was so enthralled with Freya that I didn't even notice Aunt Faith taking pictures of me holding my tiny cousin. Moments later the spell was broken when Uncle Forrest called us for lunch. It was then I caught my aunt trying to hide her camera in her apron pocket. I frowned at her pointedly but let it slide.

…

After a great lunch which was one of Uncle Forrest's specialties, classic French vichyssoise soup and fresh lemonade, talking until late afternoon and promising to visit again, I headed out.

I saw Tierno and Trevor out in the flower and grass patches as I continued along. I battled a couple of trainers and a lot of wild Pokémon. I noticed a big castle liking building. I made a face, having enough of mansions, castles and palaces for a while and was just about to move on when Trevor stopped me.

"Serena! Hey!" He said running up to me.

"Long time no see." I joked.

He smiled and laughed a bit, "I wanted to tell you about this mansion, but first…" He pulled out his Pokédex. "How many Pokémon have you seen so far? Let's compare Pokédexes and see who has ran into more Pokémon. This is like my own kind of Pokémon battle and I'm challenging you."

I smiled and pulled out my own Pokédex from my purse, "Sounds good to me." I opened the Pokédex and pressed a few of the holographic buttons until I got to the number of Pokémon I've seen and recorded. I handed it to Trevor. "I've seen sixty different types of Pokémon. How about you?"

Trevor looked crestfallen as he passed me his Pokédex, "I've only seen 53 different types. Darn it, I lost… How frustrating!"

"It was close though. Only seven difference." I consoled him as I looked through his list. "Cheer up, Trevor! There's always next time."

"Yes, I guess. Oh, wow!" He exclaimed and looked at me. "You've also seen a Ralts! There's so rare! Just knowing about the same Pokémon as another person can make you happy. But the fact that Ralts is so rare and that we both seen it makes me ecstatic!"

I smiled and nodded, glad that Trevor was now in a happier mood.

"Oh right! Do you know anything about this mansion?" Trevor asked looking over at the castle.

I shook my head, no.

"It's called the Battle Chateau. It is famous for being a place that Trainers can gather and grow stronger." Trevor said.

"Is that so..?" I murmured.

Hmm, maybe I will have something to do with this castle battle whatever it's called place after all.

"Yup! If I learn more about Pokémon then I'm positive I might be able to defeat all the Kalos Region's Gym Leaders." He said determinedly.

"Studying about Pokémon is a good thing but battling helps too." I advised.

Trevor nodded and took off with a wave.

"And I plan to battle a lot here." I said to myself and proceeded to go inside.

…

The entrance hall was huge and lavishly decorated. I stepped forward and was surprised to see Voila, the Santalune City's Gym Leader speaking with a rather high class older gentleman.

She looked over at me in surprise. She walked over to me and smiled, "Serena! What a pleasant surprise!" She said. "What's your title in nobility?"

I blinked twice, "My _what_ now?"

"Your nobility title." Voila repeated and then it dawned on her. "Wait, you don't have one?! I'm shocked! I'd have thought kid as strong as you would have one."

"Um, yeah… Could you explain?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You see, your title in the Battle Chateau shows everyone how strong you are. It's like your rank as a Trainer and only a handful of Trainers can qualify for the ranks of nobility and earn noble titles.

The high class gentleman came over to us.

"Lady Voila, might you be acquainted with this young lady?" He asked.

"Why yes! Serena here defeated in me in a Gym Battle not too long ago." Voila said.

"Ah, so then you have earned the Bug Badge then, young miss?" He stated more than asked.

"That's right." I answered politely.

"I see. It seems that Lady Voila has recognized your strength and skill as a Trainer." He said and then shocked me as he bowed low to me. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my Lady. My name is Hennessy. Might I ask your name, milady?"

"T-The honor is mine…" I said a bit flustered. "It's Serena. Serena Sterling."

"Ah! Lady Serena? Master Sycamore's niece and Madam Grace's daughter? Then it truly is an honor!" He said more insistently.

I began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Voila must have noticed and spoke, "I would be happy to recommend Serena and inform you that she is more that qualified to become nobility. Would you grant her a beginning title? She most definitely has the makings of an extremely talented Trainer and I'm sure she will make a more than excellent addition to the Battle Chateau."

"Of course ma'am! Right away!" Hennessy said. "And I agree for I too sense an extraordinary power and potential emanating from the young Lady Serena."

I rubbed my arm nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Milady, I hereby bestow upon you the title of Baroness!" Hennessy said.

"Baroness Serena, huh? I like it." I murmured with a small smile.

"Trainers with nobility titles can battle against other nobility titled Trainers here at the Battle Chateau. The title Baron or Baroness places you at the lowest nobility rank. In order to earn a new title and rise in rank, you must battle Trainers here and win. Your victories will increase your rank and earn you a higher title. As that happens higher ranking members of nobility will visit in high hopes of challenging you, my lady. If you ever have any problems or have any questions, the clerks behind you will answer to all your needs. Now then, Lady Serena, Lady Viola, I must be going."

And with that he left out the door.

"I'm also a nobility Trainer, a Marchioness if you will, so let's battle again once you've risen to the same title as me." Viola said and then left as well.

Interesting. I just became a noble…err…noble Trainer. Well, everyone did say I had a regal air to me…now I have a title to prove it, haha! Anyways I wandered around the mansion, battling a lot of rich a stuck up Trainers. It was fun despite all the snobby people. My Pokémon became stronger and we earn a ton of money, heehee!

**End Chapter!**

_**A/N:**_ Ahhhh! I so wanted to name that last chapter: _**Royal Pains**_. But I didn't… I make nicknames for everyone, haha! Lysandre was Business Man, Sina was Snobby Girl…I think…and there were more but I forgot and I too lazy to look back for them. And Seré is related to all kinds of cool people, haha! OMG, this chapter is short…at 10 pages and 3905 words. Sorry, about that everyone. I've been having some trouble keeping up with this fanfic. But never fear! I shall not ever abandon it! I swear on my honor as an author, that I will finish Saving Kalos (Y)!

Translations:

French:

Tante-Aunt/Aunty

Vichyssoise-a French soup made with potatoes, leeks, and cream and typically served chilled

Japanese:

Nya-Meow

Kishi-Knight

Visit and like my facebook page (remove the spaces):

www . facebook Kaylove75 FanFics


End file.
